Corazón de Hielo
by Karin.EXE
Summary: Los Hunters van de vacaciones a la nieve, pero entre esto X y Zero tienen una dura riña ¿Podran reconciliarse? ¿Y que tramará Axl? Yaoi XZero Finalizado o.o
1. Capitulo 1

**Corazón de Hielo**

By Karin.EXE, - nyo!  
Pareja: X / Zero  
Genero: Romance /Angustia  
PG-13 o.oU

Ahm, mi ultimo intento de fanfic T-T ... Asd, yaoi yaoi yaoi, xDU Este es un fic que escribí hace muuuuuuuucho, pero nunca lo publiqué o.óU Así que aquí vamos xD

Capítulo 1.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lugar: Base Maverick Hunter HQ  
****Hora: 11:30 AM**

Era una mañana muy tranquila en la base. El ambiente estaba muy pacífico, y todo andaba en una calma muy agradable. Por los pasillos de la base circulaban varios Reploids, llevando archivos, papeles y otras cosas, mientras que si se cruzaban en sus caminos, se saludaban amablemente. Sinceramente era un bello día como cualquier otro. Bueno, eso fue lo que pensábamos...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXL!!!!!!- Gritó muy fuertemente una voz muy familiar para todos los Hunters. Aquel grito ya le era muy normal para todos, ya que siempre lo escuchaban todas las mañanas, era lo mismo de siempre.

-¡Jajajajaja!- Un chico de cabello naranjo pasó corriendo por los pasillos, con una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro. Los Hunters ni siquiera se detuvieron a ver como chico corría, puesto que no les impresionaba; otra vez la misma cosa.

Hasta que de repente, por el pasillo en el que había corrido el chico, se vio pasar como una ráfaga de viento a la velocidad del rayo a un joven de armadura azul. Los Reploids que lograron verlo correr, notaron que por detrás dejaba un rastro de llamas, al parecer iba extremadamente rápido.- Esta vez, creo que lo va a atrapar... - Murmuró un Hunter.

Y después de unos segundos, se escuchó un enorme estruendo por toda la base, que dejó a todos los Hunters completamente impresionados.

-¡Perdón, perdón! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer!- Exclamó el chico de cabello anaranjado, en el piso, sufriendo por una llave en el brazo que le estaba haciendo el joven de armadura azul.

-¡Esta no te la perdono, Axl! ¡Esta vez no!- Respondió el joven, haciendo más fuerte la llave al brazo del joven Axl.

Axl se lamentaba en el suelo, a la vez que parecía que el chico de azul le iba rompiendo el brazo con tal llave. Hasta que de repente apareció alguien a detener la pelea.- ¡X! ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¡Suelta a Axl-kun!- Murmuró un joven de cabello rubio y armadura roja, en tono serio.

-¡Pe-Pero!- Reclamó el joven X, aún sin soltarle el brazo a Axl.

-¡Suéltalo ahora, X!- Dijo el joven rubio en tono brusco. Y sin titubear, X soltó el brazo de Axl, quien rápidamente corrió a esconderse detrás del joven de armadura roja, muy asustado.- ¿Porqué le hacías eso al pobre de Axl-kun?-

-¡Él entró a mi habitación sin permiso y desordenó todo, Zero-kun!- Respondió muy molesto X, a la vez que señalaba con su índice al pequeño Axl, quien se escondió más detrás de Zero.

-Bueno, pero esa no es razón para intentar arrancarle los brazos, ¿Sabes?- Dijo Zero, cruzándose de brazos, dándole una mirada muy seria a X.

-¡¿Y qué hay de los otros días?! ¡Ha hecho miles de travesuras desagradables todos los días, y por suerte de él, no lo atrapo! ¡Esta vez me hartó!- X intentó acercarse a Axl, pero Zero rápidamente lo empujó, haciendo que cayera al suelo. X gruñó un poco, devolviéndole una mirada molesta al rubio, mientras que intentaba ponerse de pie- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué hiciste eso?-

-X-kun... Tu sabes muy bien que él es aún un niño. Él no toma las cosas tan en serio como nosotros, y está acostumbrado a hacer travesuras, pero tú sabes que no las hace intencionalmente.- Contestó Zero, aún mirándole seriamente.

-¡Pero eso no significa que me trates tan mal, Zero-kun!- Alegó X, un poco molesto con su amigo.

-Pues si no fueras tan bruto con el pequeño Axl-kun, no te trataría del mismo modo.- Zero sonaba muy serio, pero ni siquiera se había inmutado al ver la mirada enojada del joven X.

-¡No soy un bruto! ¡¿Y porqué siempre estás apoyando a Axl-kun?! ¡Desde que llegó ese mocoso siempre lo has estado apoyando!- X se acercó un poco, y miró realmente enojado al chico de rojo.

-Oye, eso no es cierto.- Dijo Zero, también un poco disgustado.

-¡Creo que te importa más Axl-kun que yo!- X empujó con ambas manos a Zero, de forma brusca, mostrándole al rubio que estaba enojado con él.

Zero se enfureció por el empujón.- ¡¿Y qué con eso?! ¡Prefiero más a Axl-kun que un amigo tan tedioso e idiota como tú!-

-¿¡Cómo qué idiota!?- Ahora sí que X estaba lleno de ira. Varios Hunters se habían acercado a ver el pleito entre los dos, un poco preocupados de que lleguen al límite que se odien.- ¡¡¡Hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia, Zero!!!-

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Y qué vas a hacer, eh?!- También Zero estaba muy, muy, muy enojado con X.

El último comentario dejó a X fuera de casillas, haciendo que gruñera muy disgustadamente, mientras que apretaba sus puños con fuerza.- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Terminó! ¡¡Hasta aquí llegamos!! ¡Si te importa más Axl que yo pues...!- Los ojos de X parecían volverse un poco llorosos, pero eso nadie lo notó.- ¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A HABLAR CONTIGO!!- Y luego se volteó y se fue caminando muy enojado.

-¡¡Bien!! ¡Hazlo! ¡No me importa! ¡¡Yo tampoco quiero volver a hablar contigo!!- Dicho esto, también se volteó y se fue caminando con los brazos cruzados en dirección contraria de X.

Los Hunters, muy impresionados comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos sobre lo que había sucedido, pero luego también decidieron retirarse lentamente. Y por parte de Axl... Él se había quedado con la mirada baja, muy pensativo.

-"Cielos... Creo que no debí haber hecho enojar a X... Ahora está peleado con Zero... Y todo es culpa mía..."- Pensó Axl, apretando sus puños, muy arrepentido.- "Si tan solo hubiese algo que pueda hacer para reconciliarlos... ... ..."- Se llevó un dedo hacia su sien, tratando de pensar en algo.- "Hmmmmmm... ¡Oh, ya lo tengo!"-

Axl salió corriendo por el pasillo, dirigiéndose con una enorme idea hacia la oficina del líder de los Maverick Hunters...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
Lugar: Base Maverick Hunter HQ  
****Hora: 12:15 AM**

-¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS!- Se escuchó la voz de Signas por los parlantes de la base.- ¡COMO ÚLTIMAMENTE NO HAY NADA QUE HACER, PROPONGO QUE SALGAMOS DE VACACIONES!- Los Hunters sonrieron al escuchar esto.- ¿Y QUÉ MEJOR LUGAR QUE IR A LAS MONTAÑAS NEVADAS? ¡VAMOS TODOS, PUES! ¡HAGAN SUS EQUIPAJES, HUNTERS, QUE VAMOS A VACACIONAR!- Concluyó la voz, haciendo que los Hunters corrieran a sus habitaciones a ordenar sus cosas.

X y Alia alzaron las miradas, al terminar de escuchar las palabras de su líder.- ¿Vacaciones?- Fue lo que dijeron al unísono, parpadeando extrañados.

-Al fin algo inteligente que se le ocurre a Signas.- Dijo X, sonriendo.

-¡OÍ ESO, X!- Se escuchó la voz de Signas por los altavoces.

-¿Cómo se enteró?- Preguntó realmente impresionado el chico de azul. Alia le sonrió, mientras que le tomaba de la mano.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos a prepararnos para el viaje?- Dijo muy amable y tiernamente Alia.

-De acuerdo, Alia-chan.- Respondió X, levemente sonrojado por que le había tomado de la mano. Luego ambos salieron caminando a sus habitaciones, para ordenar sus equipajes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lugar: Salida de la Base Maverick Hunter HQ  
****Hora: 12:45 AM**

-¡Vamos a la nieve, oh ohoooooo!- Cantó Axl, cambiando la letra de la canción (traten de adivinar la letra original xD)- ¡Vamos a la nieve, oh ohoooooo!-

Axl estaba todo listo con su equipaje en manos, pero como iba a ser el viaje sólo por el fin de semana, no había que llevar tantas cosas, y además, no era necesario llevar su armadura, así que llevaba un traje perfecto para la nieve, de color negruzco con rojo. Ya habían muchos Hunters afuera de la base, también con sus cosas para la nieve, esperando a que llegaran los buses donde se irían (duh, obvio que buses, no se pueden ir en uno u.ú!). No tardaron mucho en que el joven X, junto con Alia, llegaran a donde estaban los demás, esperando los buses, con sus equipajes también. Ellos también traían sus ropajes para la nieve puestos, y obviamente adivinaran los colores, no es poco obvio (lol xD).

-Hola, Axl-kun.- Saludó Alia.- ¿Listo para el viaje?-

-¡Más listo que nunca, Alia-chan!- Respondió muy alegre el chico, con una sonrisa en su rostro. X miró un poco serio a Axl, lo que hizo que se acordara de lo sucedido en la mañana.- Oye, X-kun... Lamento lo que pasó ésta mañana, ¿Me perdonas...?- Unos ojos suplicantes y arrepentidos aparecieron en el semblante del chico.

X simplemente no se pudo resistir, y dibujando una cálida sonrisa en su rostro respondió.- Pues claro que te perdono, Axl-kun. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, porque ahí sí que te arrancaré todas tus extremidades.- Axl tragó un poco de saliva por lo último dicho.- Ay, era broma, Axl-kun n.n –

-Por cierto, X-kun... ¿Sigues enojado con Zero por lo de... Tu sabes?- Preguntó un poco tímido Axl.

Era cierto. X ya se había olvidado por completo que estaba enojado con Zero... ¿Acaso después de todo no estaba del todo disgustado con él? Pues al parecer sólo fue una simple riña... X bajó un poco la mirada, poniéndose a pensar sobre porqué se había peleado con Zero, pero por más que intentaba, no le encontraba razón de porqué se había enojado de tal forma. ¿Le lanzó todo su odio a Zero por nada? No tenía sentido alguno haberle gritado tan disgustado a su compañero... Ahora X se sentía culpable de que seguramente Zero ahora mismo lo esté odiando, y que era muy poco probable que también hubiese olvidado del incidente y que talvez, jamás, pueda perdonarlo por lo último que había dicho, que no quería volver a hablar con él... Estaba muy arrepentido... Pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, no, claro que no, él podría reconciliarse con Zero de alguna manera, y no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Y después de unos segundos, se escuchó un disgustado suspiro, no muy lejos de ellos.- Perfecto, se arruinaron las vacaciones... -

Los tres Hunters se voltearon impresionados. Y allí estaba Zero, con su maletín en el hombro, mirando muy fríamente a X, quien intentó no enojarse por el comentario, y como ya mencioné: traje para la nieve, color rojo (tardé años en darme cuenta! �.�). Axl miró un poco preocupado a ambos, mientras que Alia no comprendía que sucedía, ya que ella no estuvo en el incidente de la mañana.

-Zero... Oye... - X se oía muy arrepentido.- Yo quería decirte que... --

Pero el rubio interrumpió rápidamente.- ¿Cómo voy a disfrutar éste fin de semana si TÚ estás?- Al parecer, Zero aún estaba muy molesto con X.

Alia miró sorprendida por lo que había dicho Zero, aún sin entender porqué. X ahora se sentía más culpable aún, ¿Cómo haría que Zero se reconcilie con él, si por la forma en que lo trata no van a llegar nunca a ningún lado?. Axl se puso a pensar en qué hacer en éste momento.

-Supongo que me tendré que quedar a acá, si es que tu vas a ir... - Dijo Zero, volteándose para irse de nuevo a la base, pero apenas pudo dar un paso ya que una voz no dejó que siguiera avanzando.

-No, espera... - X detuvo a Zero, quien último, para sus adentros, no quería seguir discutiendo con el chico de azul. Alia miró preocupada a X, quien bajó la mirada.- Yo me quedaré en la base... -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pom, pom, pooooooooooooooooooom o.ó!! Y bueh, se los dejo aquí, mueran de nervioooooooos xDDDD Pero descuiden, que ya pronto pondré el siguiente capítulo, puke yo ya tengo todo escrito xDD Solo ando corrigiendo y agregando detalles por aquí y por acá 6.6 Aún así...

Dejen reviews para una pobre niña fracasada ;-; Porfis ToT

**  
Reviews Niña inútil feliz :D!!!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Corazón de Hielo**

By Karin.EXE, n.n nyo!

Pareja: X / Zero  
Genero: Romance /Angustia  
PG-13 o.oU

NOTA IMPORTANTE: De seguro el fanfiction,netarruino la caligrafia de mi capitulo ;0;! A si que si ven errores fatales, faltas deguiones y signos de exclamacion o algo asi, no me golpeen, yo ya SE ke fue culpa de fanfiction,net-.-Pero bueh, llevo con este problema mas de un mes, y no kero seguir esperando, asi ke posteo este cap ya!

Y por sherto, grax por los reviews washas ;-;! Hicieron a esta niña inútil, una neña inútil feliz xD Juaz juaz, dankyu veri mush, Karin luvs ya xDDD Y seh, Zero es malo con M de globo, muhahaha, pero bueh, recuerden que esa es la actitud del rubio, serio y frio, no puede bajar la guardia por nadie o.ó

En fin, sigamos con este angustiante y romántico fic o0ó! Preparense que este cap es mas largo o.o Y por lo menos mas movido n-n

Capítulo 2.-

* * *

Zero paró en seco al escuchar aquello. Al parecer el tono de voz de X se escuchó un poco triste, pero su orgullo le impedía ir a voltearse y responderle a X, puesto que aún seguía disgustado con él. 

Si quieres disfrutar de éstas vacaciones, entonces... Es mejor que yo me quede aquí, pues... - X tomó su equipaje, y se dispuso a regresar a la base.

Axl intentó lo más rápido posible idear algo, ya que no podía permitir que X no fuera al viaje. Solamente unos segundos pasaron, cuando el chico de la cicatriz escuchó como se abrían las puertas de los buses, mientras que los Hunters subían muy impacientes a ellos. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se le prendió el foco en la cabeza a Axl. X estaba pasando al lado de Zero, quien aún estaba detenido al frente de la puerta de la base, para cuando Axl corrió y se puso al frente de ambos.

?Vamos, apresúrense, que llegó el bus!- Exclamó Axl, empujando a los dos Hunters hacia un bus.

¡Hey¡E-Espera, Axl!- Dijeron extrañados ambos, aún siendo empujados por el chico. Lamentablemente no pudieron hacer nada, y así fueron empujados adentro del gran vehículo.

¡Todos ya estamos listos, partamos!- Concluyó Axl, dirigiéndose a Signas, quien conducía ése bus (ooooh, chido xD vamos a chocar, yay!). El líder asintió con la cabeza, y cuando Alia entró al bus, las puertas de todos los buses se cerraron rápidamente.

Axl suspiró aliviado por haber logrado hacer que ambos entraran al bus. Ahora debía seguir con su idea. Rápidamente se sentó en un lugar, invitando a la joven Alia a sentarse con él, quien aceptó muy sonrientemente.

Auch... - Murmuró X, levantándose del suelo del bus. Movió su mirada por todo el vehículo, y notó que todos los puestos eran para dos personas, y que todos los Hunters los estaban ocupando, excepto por uno.

Oh no... - Dijo Zero, también poniéndose de pie. X se dio cuenta que los únicos que no estaban sentados eran ellos dos, y que sólo quedaba un lugar para dos personas.

Creo que tendremos que sentarnos juntos, Zero... - Dijo X en un tono un poco feliz, para demostrarle a su compañero que no le molestaba sentarse con él.

No, tengo una mejor idea. Tú siéntate allí, y yo me quedaré aquí parado, no tengo ningún inconveniente.- Respondió seriamente Zero, cruzándose de brazos. X, para no disgustar más a su amigo, decidió hacerle caso y se fue a sentar al asiento.

Nuevamente se sintió culpable de que Zero siga enojado con él¿Qué podía hacer? Nada se le venía a la mente... Y al parecer a ese paso, Zero no querría volver a hablarle o al menos estar cerca de él. Se sentó al lado de la ventana, mirando tristemente a su compañero rubio, como permanecía parado en el pasillo del bus, sujetándose de una de las barras de metal del techo para los pasajeros que deben estar parados, aunque él fuese el único.

Signas no se había dado cuenta, pero en el camino había una gran piedra, por la cual el bus pasó por encima, haciendo que se sacudiera bruscamente. Zero se cayó bruscamente al suelo por la sacudida, y fue rodando hacia el fondo del bus, mientras que todos se sujetaban a sus asientos. Y luego terminó azotándose toda la espalda contra el final de vehículo.

Aaaaaaauuuuuuuuuch... - Se quejó Zero, muy adolorido. Todos se rieron de él, porque su idea de quedarse parado el resto del viaje se le echó a perder recién al principio. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la cabeza del rubio, mientras que suspiraba.- No me queda otra que sentarme contigo... -

Y así Zero se sentó al lado de X, pero ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, así que solamente se cruzó de brazos. X pensó en algo qué decirle ya que tenía el momento para decirle a Zero que lamentaba mucho lo sucedido, y que estaba muy arrepentido, así que decidió dirigirse hacia su compañero. Lamentablemente, Zero desvió la mirada, interrumpiéndole justo cuando iba a hablarle.- No quiero que me hables en todo el viaje¿Oíste? No quiero perturbar mis oídos con tus estúpidas conversaciones... - Y de ese modo, X se puso realmente triste, volteando su mirada hacia la ventana.

Axl observaba el comportamiento de ambos desde su asiento, que estaba en la fila al lado de ellos. Algo estaba planeando, pero no estaba muy seguro que fuese a funcionar. El ambiente en el bus estaba muy callado, y solo un par de Hunters hablaban de vez en cuando, y luego se volvía a inundar en silencio. El chico de cabello anaranjado, después de pensar un buen rato, se decidió a elaborar su plan, así que se fue hacia el principio del bus, donde estaba Signas.

"Soy un idiota, soy un idiota, soy un idiota..."- Repetía miles de veces X en su mente, sabiendo que había cometido el error más grande de su vida haberse dirigido de tal forma a Zero, y que además seguramente no volvería a dirigirse a él, aunque fuesen con intenciones buenas.

'¿Y LA CULPA ES DE QUIÉN?'-

?TEQUILA!- Gritaron todos los Hunters en el bus, a excepción de Zero y X, al escuchar esa canción tan pegajosa (oh god, adoro esa canción, lastima que esta pasada de moda -.-U), mientras que el bus comenzaba a ponerse más musical cuando Axl había encendido la radio. X y Zero levantaron la mirada muy extrañados del repentino momento, que se haya encendido la radio sin previo aviso.

Axl tomó un micrófono (de donde salió o.ó?), y se dirigió hacia los demás que estaban en el bus.- ¡De acuerdo chicos, para que este viaje no se les haga aburrido vamos a hacer un juego que mi grandiosa mente...!- Todos los pasajeros murmuraron como un: "sí, claro...", lo que hizo que el chico se riera.- Bueno, no tan grandiosa mente... ¡...Pensó¡Alguien sabe jugar a...¡DALE CON EL LÁTIGO?.- Axl se sacó su chaqueta, quedando en una camisa de color negro.

Todos los Hunters gritaron eufóricos, al ver como Axl comenzaba a bailar, moviendo su chaqueta al tiempo se escuchaba la canción: "¡Dale con el látigo!" (uh, sie, cambiaron a esa song inmediatamente, wosh, la magia de la autora xD). Muchos comenzaron a reírse, con los pasos locos que hacía el chico, hasta que le lanzó su chaqueta a Alia, y tomando su micrófono se dirigió a ella.- ¡Cuando uno lance una prenda a otra persona, esta se tendrá que poner de pie, y tendrá que bailar el baile del látigo, y luego quedarse con esa prenda¡Pero entonces en su turno de bailar, tendrán que entregar una prenda suya a otra persona al azar, para que el otro siga bailando y así seguir en un ritmo constante¡Y que comience la fiesta!- Ya sonaba como animador de programas para jóvenes, pero se oía bastante gracioso (wah, traigan a los chicos de Mekano xD!).

Alia se levantó de su asiento, mientras que jugaba y bailaba al ritmo de la canción, a la vez que movía la chaqueta como si fuera un látigo. La chica se puso un poco traviesa, y comenzó a bailar un poco sensualmente, mientras que se acercaba a varios tipos, que le silbaban por la forma seductora en que se movía, pero después de todo, esto era un juego.

'¡Y si ella se porta mal!'- Se escuchó en la radio.

¡DALE CON EL LÁTIGO!- Cantaron los demás muy alegres, mientras que Alia azotaba la chaqueta contra el suelo como si fuera un látigo. Luego de un rato, la rubia se quedó con la chaqueta y se retiró los pantalones, quedando en unos shorts para la nieve (eh, qué creían o-ó!). Ella lanzó sus pantalones al aire, y los atrapó otro Hunter, y así siguió la fiesta.

Sí, señor... Todo se veía realmente animado en el bus. Todos cantando, riendo, bailando, silbando y haciendo cualquier cosa, al ritmo pegajoso de la canción, a la vez que todos se divertían. Axl por unos segundos dirigió su mirada a sus chicos estrellas, y notó que muy lentamente le iban tomando ritmo al ambiente. X estaba parado sobre su asiento, mirando con una sonrisa como varios Hunters se habían puesto a bailar como locos, haciendo unos pasos que ya parecían break-dance, mientras que jugaban con las prendas como látigos. Y por parte de Zero, él solo estaba mirando el espectáculo con los brazos cruzados, pero lamentablemente no pudo evitar reír un poco por las estupideces que hacían los demás. Y al parecer la canción no terminaba nunca, ya que aún todos seguían con el juego, pero les daba igual; mientras dure, mejor.

Hasta que de repente, dos Hunters que estaban bailando les lanzan sus bufandas a X y a Zero, quienes, sin darse cuenta, las toman. Axl les hizo un gesto con la mano de que se pusieran de pie. Ambos, sonrojados negaron con la cabeza, pero muchos Hunters que estaban cerca los animaron a pararse. En cierta parte, se sentían un poco avergonzados de ponerse a bailar, ya que en primer lugar, bailar no era algo que usualmente hacían, y en segundo lugar, les daba vergüenza bailar "ésta" misma canción.

¡Vamos, X¡Vamos, Zero!- Animaron varios Hunters.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros, y tomando cada uno de ellos una bufanda de las que le habían lanzado, se pusieron de pie. Muchos comenzaron a aplaudir pero con cierto ritmo, mientras que animaban cantando la canción. X comenzó a dar unos pequeños pasos, mientras que movía la bufanda de arriba hacia abajo, y luego se detuvo a mirar a Zero que hacía. Éste, tomando eso como una especie de reto quien bailaba mejor, dio un par de pasos adelante y otro par de pasos hacia atrás, luego un giro, mientras movía en el aire su bufanda, y luego se detuvo a mirar a X qué hacía con una mirada de: "supera eso". Muchos de los Hunters aplaudieron aquel movimiento, lo que hizo que X también tomara eso como un reto. El chico de azul dio un paso hacia la izquierda, y luego otro a la derecha, caminando de lado pero en cierto modo que convine con la canción, y luego cambió de ángulo para caminar hacia delante y hacia atrás, pero también caminando de lado, a la vez que movía la bufanda un par de veces en el aire. Silbidos, aplausos y ánimos se escucharon por todo el bus. Luego se detuvo a mirar a su compañero, y así comenzaron con el reto de quien daba los mejores pasos, y lo hacían como profesionales, a la vez que la canción del látigo seguía.

¡Wuh¡Qué sexy se ve, capitán X!- Gritaron algunas chicas Hunters.- ¡Vamos, comandante Zero, usted baila mucho mejor!- Animaron algunos en los asientos cercanos a ellos.- ?Qué bien bailan ambos!- También gritaron varios Hunters.

Axl sonreía al ver que su idea funcionaba perfectamente, pero se quedó realmente impresionado al ver que ahora la batalla de baile se ponía más tensa. Era el turno de Zero, y esté comenzó a hacer unos movimientos realmente seductores y algo lentos, mientras que latigueaba la bufanda contra el suelo, y con la mano que tenía libre, se la llevaba a la cabeza, mientras que cerraba los ojos, muy sonriente (note que como handan con ropa de nieve, no llevan su armadura, asi keNO casco xD). X decidió hacer algo mejor, así que comenzó a hacer girar la bufanda en el aire, mientras que lentamente se agachaba, en una sensual posición, mientras que bajaba su mano libre por todo su cuerpo, desde el torso hasta sus caderas, y luego llevarse esa mano a la cabeza, y así acariciar sus castaños cabellos, en una posición tan erótica, que muchas Hunters se desmayaron de la emoción. Zero notó que X le llevaba ventaja por aquel movimiento, así que latigueó a X con su bufanda hacia el pecho, haciendo que se cayera al suelo, y luego así el rubio reanudaba una posición semi agachada al frente del chico, mientras que movía la bufanda en el aire, haciendo como si estuviese latigueando algo.

¡WUH¡WUH¡WUH!- Animaron todos, haciendo sonar sus palmas, notando que esto se ponía bueno.

X sonrió, con los ojos muy bien fijos en los de Zero, mientras que se ponía de pie lentamente, realmente cerca de su compañero. Rápidamente X hizo un movimiento de caminar de lado, moviendo la bufanda horizontalmente detrás de él, a la vez que se ponía detrás del rubio. E instantáneamente latigueó la cadera derecha de Zero, haciendo que de unos giros, y así rápidamente el chico de azul lanzó la bufanda, para agarrar a Zero de la cintura, enrollándose en ésta, y así con un tirón hacer que gire de regreso hacia él. Todos aplaudieron al ver como Zero quedaba abrazado a X, de tantas vueltas, con los ojos un poco desorbitados(ajajaja, pobre rubio xDD). X sonrió tiernamente al tener tan cerca de él a su amigo, que se sintió muy a gusto, en especial porque estaba así de cerquita, allí abrazados. Zero meneó la cabeza, tratando de recobrar la razón; le sonrió a su compañero, seductoramente, a la vez que usaba su bufanda para que se enrolle en el brazo derecho del chico de azul, sin previo aviso.

¡WOAH, HEY!- Chilló X, al ser lanzado lejos de Zero por la bufanda, pero se detuvo a medio tirón, ya que el rubio jaló la bufanda hacia él, haciendo el efecto de látigo como si X lo fuese, y así devolverse a él de inmediato. X comenzó a reír, cuando Zero lo lanzó hacia el otro lado, y volvía a tironearlo de nuevo.

Ya todos estaban extremadamente animados con esta pelea de bailes. Todos reían, se divertían, aplaudían, cantaban, saltaban, gritaban, silbaban y todo eso, muy alegres. Inclusive se podía decir que Zero se había olvidado por completo que estaba enojado con X. Y era cierto, no recordaba nada, ya que estaba muy divertido con esto del baile, tratando de hacer los mejores pasos y así hacer que X pierda fácilmente. Pero ahora que el chico de azul se fijaba, Zero no se daba cuenta que los movimientos que él hacía eran realmente muy sensuales, y cada vez que estaban muy cerca, bailando, se miraban de una manera muy tierna.

Y por parte de Axl, éste notaba que ambos ya no se encontraban más enojados, e inclusive creyó que aquellos sensuales movimientos los hacían a propósito entre ellos, lamentablemente no sabía que X y Zero ni siquiera se percataban de lo que hacían.

Hasta que en uno de los tirones de Zero, X se detuvo al frente de él, mientras que rodeaba el cuello de su amigo rubio con su bufanda, y de un leve tirón hizo que ambos estén extremadamente juntos. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, que por tanto bailar se habían cansado, pero sus sonrisas mostraban que no se iban a detener para nada. Sus ojos se miraron con ternura, mientras que los dos Hunters se movían lenta y sensualmente, sin despegar sus cuerpos. Zero giraba la bufanda en el aire, y todos hacían porras de que bailaban demasiado eróticos, conforme la canción seguía y seguía (créanme, la primera vez que escuche la canción de Dale con el Látigo, yo creía que nunca iba a acabar X-X aunque en cierta parte me gustó mucho xD). X tiró un poco más la bufanda que tenía en el cuello de Zero, haciendo que se acercasen mucho más. Ya podían sentir las cansadas respiraciones del otro, y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, observándose el uno al otro tan dulcemente que ni siquiera parecía que estuviesen concientes de lo que hacían; sus mejillas sonrojadas por el cansancio, sus rostros a apenas unos centímetros, casi rosando sus labios...

Axl cruzó sus dedos, esperando el momento más emocionante; nada podía evitar que los dos acerquen más sus rostros y hagan lo que él tenía en mente. ¡Nada podía arruinar aquel momento!.

…

Bueno, eso creyó él...

Repentinamente la señal comenzó a funcionar mal, haciendo que se escuche se escuche pésima la canción, como si estuviera muy mala la radiación; ya estaban en el sector de montañas. Signas apagó la radio, para que no molestase el ruido. Y en un santiamén, Zero y X se percataron en qué posición y qué tan cerca estaban. En una milésima de segundo se separaron, completamente ruborizados, con las miradas desviadas a lados contrarios, no siendo capaz de verse el uno al otro, llevandose una mano al pecho, por lo agitado que estaban sus corazones en el momento, mientras que los demás Hunters en el bus se reían.

Qué pérdida de tiempo... - Dijo muy enojado y sonrojado el chico de ropaje rojo, lanzándole en la cara la bufanda a Axl, y a la vez volviendo a sentarse en su asiento.

Oh, no puedo creer que haya bailado así... - Murmuró en voz baja X para sí mismo, de un color rojizo poco normal en sus mejillas, devolviéndole la bufanda a Axl, y luego volver a sentarse en su lugar.

Axl apretó sus puños con fuerza, maldiciendo en voz baja cualquier palabra fea que supiese, tratando de calmar su ira, ya que estaba tan, pero tan, pero tan cerca de lograrlo... No creía que pudiese pasar eso. Una enorme tragedia.

Y el resto del viaje, pasó el bus en silencio. Mientras que X y Zero miraban en diferentes direcciones, al parecer aún sonrojados pero no tanto como antes, puesto que seguían preguntándose qué diablos habían hecho.

* * *

Aw god, como detesto este capítulo .. Nada de… Angustia -.-U 

Se suponía que iba a re-escribir este capítulo completamente… Pero naaaaaaah, soy demasiado floja, además me tomaría muchísimo tiempo… Y bueh, no tengo idea por que hize esta escena del baile sensual, pero no tenía una mejor idea de hacer pasar el rato en el bus xDDD Ajajaja… Tan cerca, pero tan lejos! Bwahahahaha! (las lectoras miran a Karin asesinamente) O.o Uhm, bueno… Eso eso, dejen reviews n.nU Y recuerden washas:

**"Reviews" es igual a"Niña inútil feliz :D"**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Corazón de Hielo**

By Karin.EXE, n.n nyo!

Pareja: X / Zero  
Genero: Romance /Angustia  
PG-13 o.oU

Ok, me vale un pepino lo que diga ff . netsobre que no se pueden responder los reviews en el fic, y si me regañan por eso, tendré que sacar mi fic de acá oóU Ya estoy media chata de tantos sites con estos problemas que ya no dejan hacer nada, asi que simplemente respondo aquí. Oh, y nuevamente, habrán errores de ortografía gracias a la página, no me culpen -.-

Nephra: Que bueno que te gustara el cap anterior xD! Y las canciones que había puesto eran de tipo… Eh, reggaeton o algó asi eran, lo cual actualmente me apesta o.óU En fin, asesinemos al staff de ff . net!

Faerie-Aisha: Sí que estuvo sexy xD! Ahahaha, gracias por el comment ;0; Aquí viene la tercera entrega, disfrutala ;D!

DarkBlade: Ahahaha, se te acaba la paciencia con Zero? Veamos qué tal lo que viene ahora, y sorry si esta vez tardé mucho en actualizar u.u Espero que os guste!

Caya chan: Seeeh, ff . net ha inundado su misma página con puros errores, pero bueno, para alegrarte el día, aquí viene un nuevo capítulo n.n Enjoy it!

Angichi: A mi preferencia, leer ZeroxX tanto amistad como yaoi, lo encuentro muy tierno, así que podría leer tu fic cuando tenga tiempo n.n Y respondiendo a la otra pregunta, soy chilena o.o

Ya, ahora sí, sin mas preámbulos, capítulo 3, action!

Capítulo 3.-

* * *

**Lugar: Hotel de la Montaña Snowlight  
Hora: 2:00 PM**

-Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al Hotel Snowlight¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Preguntó la recepcionista con una sonrisa dulce, siguiendo el protocolo de recibimiento a los clientes.

-Buenas tardes. Verá, somos muchísimas personas y seguramente necesitaremos varios cuartos, así que me gustaría ver de cuantas camas serían por habitación.- Cuestionó Signas, apoyándose en la mesa del mostrador con los brazos.

Al fin habían llegado al hotel de la Montaña Snowlight. Todos estaban con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, al mirar por la gigantesca ventana, en el salón de visitas del hotel, cómo caía la blanca y bella nieve fuera del hotel, era algo precioso, que nunca habían visto antes, o por lo menos no en varios años. Ya todos estaban ansiosos para salir a jugar con la nieve, pero tenían que esperar a que Signas se encargase de eso de las habitaciones.

-Tranquilízate, X-kun, ya saldremos.- Le dijo Alia al chico, calmándolo.

-¡Es que estoy feliz, Alia-chan, al fin llegamos!- Respondió X, apretando sus puños con emoción.

-Sí, en especial porque después Axl-kun se puso a preguntarle a Signas cada tres segundos¿Ya llegamos¿Ya llegamos?- Murmuró Zero. Ahora, al parecer, no se acordaba que estaba enojado con X, y eso estaba bien por ahora, y mejor que se quede así.

-Cierto, pero hablando de él¿Dónde está...?- Preguntó X, mirando hacia todos lados. Los otros dos se pusieron a observar a su alrededor también, pero no lo encontraron en el gran salón de visitas.

Pues, Axl estaba en otra parte de la recepción, hablando con otra recepcionista, tratando de no notarse para nada. Varias veces miraba por sobre su hombro, para ver si nadie lo estaba observando, lo que dejaba a la recepcionista un poco extrañada.- Disculpe, señor... - Preguntó la chica un poco nerviosa, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

-Oh, sí, perdón- Axl reaccionó de inmediato, y se dirigió hacia la recepcionista, pero cuando tenía la oportunidad miraba a cualquiera que se le acercase por el rabillo del ojo.- Mire... Ehm... Quisiera pedir una habitación... Pero para dos personas.-

-¿Camas separadas o para una pareja de enamorados?- Preguntó la chica, con un tono levemente sarcástico en la ultima frase. Axl sonrió malvadamente.

-Muy bien, chicos, dejen sus maletines aquí. Se los llevaran a sus habitaciones mientras no estemos... Pero por ahora... ¡Vamos por nuestros equipos de esquí!- Dijo Signas, muy alegre.

-¡SÍ, SEÑOR!- Asintieron todos los Hunters, alzando sus puños.

* * *

**Lugar: Centro de esquí de la Montaña Snowlight  
Hora: 2:30 PM**

-¡YAHOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó X, saltando en su tabla de snowboard, por una rampa para esquiar, a la vez que con la mano derecha tomaba la cola de la tabla y la alzaba, para hacer que su pirueta luciera mejor, logrando gran altura de vuelo.

-¡WUJUUUUUUUU!- También gritó Zero, también dando un salto con su tabla por la rampa, después de X, pero como él iba con más velocidad, logró un enorme salto, y poniéndose de cabeza con la tabla arriba, comenzó a dar vueltas por el aire (no se como se llama esa pirueta, pero cuando mis hermanos ven eso dicen: mira, un helicóptero humano xD), y luego caía al suelo perfectamente, volviendo a reanudar su bajada.

-¡JERÓNIMO!- Le siguió Axl por detrás, con unos esquís de color negro, saltando por la rampa, a la vez que abría sus piernas y daba un par de vueltas en el aire, y luego caía a la nieve para seguir esquiando.

-¡Aquí voy!- Finalizó Alia, también saltando por la rampa en sus esquís. Ella no hizo ninguna pirueta en particular, pero cayó tan suavemente en la nieve que parecía que aún siguiese en el aire.

Los cuatro Hunters se deslizaban montaña abajo, saltando por las rampas, haciendo las mejores piruetas posibles, realmente animados. X y Zero iban a la cabeza del grupo, en una especie de duelo de quien hacía los mejores trucos en el aire, esquiando en forma de zigzag, intentando adelantarse el uno al otro, aunque iban muy a mano, y por detrás, Axl viendo como se llevaban los dos, y luego Alia esquiando y disfrutando del viaje.

-¡A que no me alcanzas, nya, nya!- Dijo Zero, burlándose de X, sacándole la lengua, y luego con una aceleración mortal, salió echo un trueno montaña abajo con su tabla.

X se quedó con los ojos cuadrados, ya que de ninguna forma podría alcanzarlo por lo tan lejos que iba. Axl y Alia frenaron sus esquís al lado de X, quien se había también detenido. Los tres se quedaron mirando hacia por donde se había ido Zero, y se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

Pausa dramática y desconcertante...

X: ...

Alia: ...

Axl: ...

Fin de la pausa dramática y desconcertante...

-¡Hey, Zero-kun¡Cuidado con el ár...!- Gritó X, pero lamentablemente Zero no pudo evitar estrellarse contra un gigantesco árbol, y luego caer a la nieve para quedar bien enterrado en el fondo, dejando un agujero con la forma de su cuerpo. Y para variar, por el golpe con el árbol, hizo que un montón de nieve, que estaba sobre éste, cayera sobre Zero.- ... Bol... -

Los tres se deslizaron lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaba Zero para ir a ayudarlo. Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue agarrarlo de sus brazos y piernas y jalarlo, para sacar su enterrado cuerpo. Y luego de demasiado esfuerzo, sacaron a un muy enojado Zero, mirando asesinamente a X.

-Mírale el lado positivo, Zero-kun... Ganaste.- Dijo X, con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que una gota de sudor se le deslizaba por la cabeza. Zero se calmó de inmediato, a la vez que tomaba su tabla de snowboard, y se ponía de pie.

-¿Vamos a hacer otra cosa? Mucho esquiar por hoy¿No creen?- Preguntó Zero. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, y se fueron caminando para devolver su equipo para esquiar. Pero X no estaba del todo tranquilo; lo menos que quería era que Zero retomara su odio previo…

* * *

**Lugar: Parque de la Montaña Snowlight  
Hora: 2:45 PM**

Nuestros cuatro compañeros, y varios Hunters más, se habían ido al parque, a jugar y hacer cosas con la nieve. Muchos andaban lanzándose bolas de nieve, y otros hacían muñecos de nieve, y otras cosas bastante divertidas. Mientras tanto, nuestros Hunters favoritos pasaban caminando felizmente, claro que un chico pelirrojo no dejaba de quejarse que sus botas estaban extremadamente pesadas y que le costaba mucho caminar, pero a eso, a los demás no les importaba mucho (xD malos!).

Axl se lanzó contra el suelo lleno de nieve, y comenzó a mover las piernas y brazos, formando una silueta en la nieve.- Miren, un angelito de nieve.- Dijo el chico, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que se ponía de pie, señalando lo que había hecho.

Zero y Alia se quedaron mirando al angelito. El rubio, con una sonrisa media malvada, con su dedo índice le hizo unos cachos a la figura.- ¿Qué angelito? Yo veo un demonio con falda, como tú lo eres, Axl-kun.-

-¡Oye!- Se quejó Axl, mientras que Alia reía al ver la enojada cara del chico de la cicatriz. Zero le dirigió una mirada al niño como de: "era broma, pequeño".

Luego los tres se voltearon a ver qué estaba haciendo X, pero no lo encontraron por ninguna parte. Supusieron que se había ido, así que se quedaron a ver lo que hacían los demás.

-¡Piensa rápido, Zero-kun!- La voz de X se escuchó repentinamente.

Zero se volteó al escuchar la voz de su amigo, pero eso no duró mucho, ya que se fue de espaldas al suelo al recibir una bola de nieve directa al rostro. Axl y Alia se comenzaron a reír, hasta que el rubio se levantó del suelo, levantando una bola de nieve en sus manos.- ¿Quieres guerra...? Te daré una... - Zero le lanzó la bola de nieve a X sin previo aviso, la cual le llegó también en el rostro. X, reaccionó limpiándose la nieve, y formando otra bola para lanzársela de nuevo al de traje rojo. Pero lamentablemente Zero esquivó la bola de nieve.- ¡Lero, lero, no me diste!- Se burló Zero, pero se había confiado demasiado, porque cuando se volteó a ver a sus dos compañeros recibió una bola de nieve por parte de Alia, quien había recibido el ataque de X.- ¡Ouch!-

Todos se rieron mientras que comenzaban a arrojarse bolas de nieve entre todos, riendo, esquivando, rodando, y de todo… Se podría decir que hasta ahora, estas vacaciones iban yendo de maravilla.

En uno de los ataques, Axl fue retrocediendo mientras esquivaba, hasta que de repente dejó de sentir el suelo tan blando, lo cual le extrañó bastante, y se volteó a observar.- … Woah…-

No le pudo dar crédito a sus ojos, porque lo justo que veía era completamente increíble; restregó varias veces sus ojos, y parpadeó mirando el asombroso espectáculo. Era una clara y hermosa pista de patinaje, puro hielo sólidamente limpio, completamente nuevo sin ser pisado antes. Axl dio un paso sobre el hielo, e inmediatamente salió deslizándose lentamente sobre éste, llegando casi al centro de la pista. Movió un poco los brazos para mantener su equilibrio y detenerse al instante. Bajó la mirada hacia el hielo, viendo su rostro reflejado en él. Pisó un par de veces en el mismo lugar, para ver si estaba firme, que hasta dio un salto para asegurarse completamente, esperando a que sus botas pesadas no hicieran ninguna señal de romper el hielo. Pero al ver que no sucedió nada y que estaba bien sólido el lugar, sonrió con alegría y se volteó.

Llevó dos manos hacia el frente de su boca, para amplificar su voz, y gritó lo más que pudo.- ¡HEY, VENGAN TODOS AQUÍ, ENCONTRE ALGO GENIAL!- Pero al mismo tiempo que decía esto, una diminuta grieta se formó en el mismo lugar…

No pasaron muchos segundos para cuando habían llegado todos los Hunters que hacía un rato estaban jugando con la nieve. Y en un santiamén todos exclamaron impresionados al ver el hermoso paisaje que se les presentaba. Varios comenzaron a deslizarse en el hielo sin titubear, mientras que otros intentaban mantener su equilibrio, resbalándose, y otros simplemente se quedaron fuera de la pista, para solo ver como los demás se divertían.

-¡Ay, me caigo!- Exclamó Alia, moviendo los brazos como loca, a la vez que intentaba no caerse. X se deslizó rápidamente hacia ella y la sujetó por la cintura.- Je… Gracias, X-kun…- Y ambos se miraron sonriendo.

Zero también tenía varios problemas para mantenerse en pie, pero intentaba quedarse en su lugar, mientras que Axl patinaba alrededor de él, como en gesto de burla.- ¡Deja de moverte y ayúdame un poco!-

-¡Vamos, Zero, si es fácil¿Qué acaso el comandante no puede patinar sobre el hielo?- Dijo Axl, mofándose, patinando con sus brazos detrás de él, demostrando que era bastante sencillo. Zero sólo gruñó e intentó acercarse a Axl, pero al instante se resbaló y cayó al piso. Axl mostró su lengua, a la vez que hacía el gesto de paz con ambas manos, riéndose.

X, después se ayudar un poco a que Alia se deslice bien, se dirigió hacia su compañero rubio para ayudarle. Zero aún estaba en el piso, para cuando levantó la mirada y vio como X extendía su mano para ayudar a ponerse de pie. El rubio sonrió y le tomó la mano, y de un impulso se paró, pero manteniéndose sujetado por los hombros del chico de azul, para no volver a caerse.

-Ouh… Cuidado, cuidado…- Decía Zero en voz baja, mirando a donde ponía sus pies, evitando resbalarse. X le observaba con una sonrisa cálida, sujetándolo de la cintura, y Zero apoyando sus manos en sus hombros, ya se sentía bien estando de nuevo tan cerca, como había estado en el bus anteriormente…

Sus ojos se quedaron en un profundo trance mirando el rostro de su compañero, realmente, nunca lo había sentido antes, pero lo encontraba tan lindo en esa situación, levemente nervioso y tan inseguro de sí mismo (tratando de mantener su equilibrio el pobre xD), no podía evitar admirar los ojos color zafiro que brillaban preciosamente, por el efecto del reflejo del sol hacia el hielo y de seguido a los ojos de éste, dejando un iluminado rostro, para que X se deleitase viéndole. Él aún sujetaba a su amigo por la cintura para cuando el rubio le miró de manera un poco confusa.- Eh, ya me puedes soltar, X-kun, ya creo que estoy bien…-

X parpadeó unos segundos para salir de su trance; no quería separarse de Zero, algo le hacía sentir muy bien estando tan juntos.- ¿Seguro? No quiero que te caigas de nuevo…- Cualquier excusa que sirviera, sólo para seguir con él.

-Sí, sí, descuida, si ni tan… ¡Ay!- Apenas que X lo soltó, el rubio se resbaló y cayó de rostro abajo contra el hielo. X rió cálidamente, y se acercó a ayudar a su amigo a levantarse de nuevo. Zero se sobó el rostro un poco por el golpe, y luego suspiró pesadamente.- Supongo que necesito tomar clases de patinaje…-

-Tranquilo, Zero-kun, estás muy tenso… Déjame ayudarte.- X, poniéndose al frente de Zero, lo tomó de las manos.- Respira profundo y relájate…- El rubio, un poco extrañado, hizo lo ordenado. X le mostró una sonrisa tan dulce, que Zero sintió una seguridad inmensa con solo verle.- Ahora, yo te guiaré, y tú intenta patinar un poco, pero vayamos calmados, sin prisa…- Asintió sin decir nada Zero, a la vez que se quedaba viendo fijamente el rostro del chico de azul.- OK, paso a paso… Uno, dos… Uno, dos…-

Ambos comenzaron a deslizarse muy lentamente, pero manteniendo su ritmo. X miraba hacia el suelo, viendo si Zero daba pasos seguros, pero éste mantenía su mirada fija en X. Le intrigaba la sonrisa de X, era tan… Tan bella, sí, eso era; de todas las chicas que él conocía, debía admitir que X, aunque fuese hombre, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa de todas, le hacía sentir realmente calmado y lleno de paz. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero con X era con quien se sentía mejor; tanto tiempo habían sido amigos, no le extrañaba tenerle tanto cariño y respeto como tal, pero ahora recién se daba cuenta que cierto sentimiento, más allá de una amistad común se despertaba, pero ni idea que fuese, será que cada vez fortalecían su relación, de manera que ya hasta parecían hermanos de toda la vida.

X alzó la mirada y notó cómo Zero le miraba, haciendo que éste último reaccionara desviando la mirada un poco hacia sus pies, como si estuviese bien concentrado en su deslizamiento. El de ojos verdes se quedó unos segundos en silencio, para cuando volvió a bajar la mirada.- Bien, ya tenemos captado el ritmo, ahora vamos a aumentar la velocidad…- X sujetó con un poco más de fuerza las manos de Zero, para no soltarle, a la vez, que como iba patinando al revés (en su sentido para ayudar a Zero), iba retrocediendo dando pasos mas largos, lo cual Zero tuvo que intentar igualar, para ir aumentando su velocidad. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por el rostro del rubio, preocupado de luego no poder detenerse, pero sintió como X le apretaba con más fuerza las manos.- Calma… No te apresures… Esto lo hacemos los dos juntos…- La última frase hizo que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas de Zero, pero al instante meneó su cabeza, y asintió, procurando concentrarse más en el patinaje.

Al cabo de un rato, se podría decir que ya estaban deslizándose los dos como si estuviesen en el aire, de una manera muy bella y delicada, tanto que varios Hunters observaban impresionados. Se veían tan tiernos juntos, allí los dos, X enseñándole a Zero a patinar, como los amigos que son. Axl mientras tanto, estaba dando varias piruetas sobre el hielo, saltando y todo eso, pero no pudo evitar ver a sus dos estrellas patinando, y sin previo aviso, ya estaban de nuevo ambos juntos, al parecer su plan para reconciliarlos estaba funcionando de maravilla (aunque eso de que Zero no supiese patinar, no tenía la menor idea). X se puso detrás de Zero, y lo tomó por los brazos, haciendo que los extendiera hacia los lados.

-Ahora sólo mira hacia el frente, e intenta patinar tú sólo, yo estaré aquí detrás para guiarte y mantenerte firme, pero tu te deslizas…- Le susurró X al oído. Zero tragó un poco de saliva, sonrojándose nuevamente al tener a X ya en contacto bien cercano, sosteniéndole los brazos… Realmente, a la vez que le era incómodo, no podía evitar sentirse seguro, claro, X lo iba a ayudar en todo momento. Y así comenzó el rubio a patinar, a pasos nerviosos pero constantes. X le iba susurrando al oído como iban los pasos.- Uno, dos, uno, dos… Eso, Zero-kun, lo haces muy bien…- Lo decía con una voz tan tenue que hacía que Zero se calmara lentamente. Las mejillas de ambos estaban un poco ruborizadas, pero ninguno lo notó, sólo estaban concentrados en patinar… O más bien, patinar juntos.

Zero cerró sus ojos, al ver que ya se deslizaba mucho mejor, ya tenía toda la confianza que necesitaba, y X, al notar esto, suavemente comenzó a soltar los brazos de su compañero, para que luego comenzara a patinar solo. El rubio aún sentía a X en contacto con él, pero ya en realidad estaba patinando por su propia cuenta; se sentía como volar, de una manera tan delicada y fresca, daba una sensación de paz y alegría, sentir el roce del viento a la vez que se deslizaba aun a velocidad estable. Seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados para cuando seguía solo, que hasta inclusive se podía dirigir a donde deslizarse sin ver. X miró con ojos soñadores a su amigo, admirando la manera en que patinaba, ya en solo unos minutos había dominado toda la técnica; era de esperarse, obvio¡Es Zero! Cómo no.

Axl sonreía al ver que todo iba marchando muy bien, ya Zero había aprendido a patinar, y X estaba conforme que entre ambos ya no hubiera problemas. Así que ahora el pelirrojo podía reanudar su diversión, por lo cual se dispuso a patinar también, ésta vez al revés, como avanzando hacia atrás. X permaneció observando a Zero, feliz de que ya esté todo mucho mejor; se veía tan lindo como patinaba, ver como se movían los rubios cabellos del chico de rojo, era bastante genial, aparte por el efecto de reflejo del sol (mencionado previamente), que hacía que brillaran intensamente. Sí que era encantador… Pero su hermosa vista fue interrumpida cuando Zero, sin ver qué tenía al frente, chocó de golpe con Axl, cayendo ambos al piso, bien fuertemente.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó Zero, meneando la cabeza un poco, para mirar con quién se topó.- ¡Mira por donde vas, Axl!-

-No digas mucho que tu eras el que no veía…- Respondió Axl, viendo como su compañero se ponía de pie de inmediato.- No importa, fue sólo un accidente…- Se quedó en el piso unos segundos, para descansar un rato. Zero se quedó también allí, intentando mantener el equilibrio, y de ahí luego tomar su deslizamiento, pero al parecer su confianza se había desvanecido con la caída.

Sin embargo, justo donde habían caído, fue el mismo lugar donde Axl había saltado hace un rato, cuando encontró el campo de hielo, donde se había formado una pequeña grieta, la cual ahora, por el peso de la caída de ambos, comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas grande, sin que se diesen cuenta…

-Hey, Zero¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó X, a lo lejos, acercándose lentamente.

-¡Sí, no te preocupes¡Estoy bie-- AH!- Lamentablemente eso no hizo que X se despreocupara, ya que, por el peso ejercido en el hielo, la grieta se abrió completamente, haciendo que el chico pelirrojo se cayera adentro, quien, para evitar hundirse, se agarró de la bufanda de Zero, pero por desgracia también lo jaló hacia dentro del estanque.

-¡ZERO!- Gritó X, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el agujero que se había formado, pero se detuvo a medio camino, al ver como el hielo se seguía trizando, y abriendo más el agujero. Primero se dirigió hacia los demás, bastante serio.- ¡Todos, salgan de la pista, ahora!- Ordenó el capitán, para evitar que alguien mas cayese dentro del estanque. Volteó su mirada hacia el agua; realmente parecía muy fría, pero había que hacer algo, o sino sus dos compañeros se iban a congelar muy pronto.

Mientras tanto, bajo el agua, Zero luchaba por salir a la superficie, pero Axl lo ahogaba, aún jalándole por la bufanda. El pelirrojo por su parte, ya había perdido todo su aire, y sólo se seguía hundiendo, por el peso de sus botas (que desgracia, no?). Zero ya no podía aguantar más, pero no se iba a rendir, así que se volteó hacia el pequeño y nadó para ayudarle. Intentó levantarlo, pero ¡Sí que pesaban sus botas! Se seguían hundiendo. Una idea le vino a la mente, y bajando más, le retiró las botas a su compañero, para luego salir nadando lo más rápido que pudiese hasta la superficie.

Ya faltaba poco, se podía ver la luz del sol arriba, y seguía nadando, con Axl inconsciente en sus brazos. Sin embargo, la falta de aire lo debilitó bastante, por lo cual no pudo seguir más. Estiró una mano lo más que pudo, intentando, por lo menos, mostrar alguna señal de vida a la superficie… Pero no, no llegó.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, pensando que ya luego iba a morir ahogado, soltó su último suspiro de aire que le quedaba, dejándose hundir…

Mas, gracias a Dios, sintió como una mano le sujetaba la de él, fuertemente. Esa calidez ya la había sentido antes, pero no estaba muy conciente para saber qué sucedía, sólo que estaba siendo jalado hacia la superficie muy rápidamente.

-¡Ya los tengo!- Exclamó X. Con una fuerza sobrehumana, de un tirón había sacado a los dos del agua, dejándolos en tierra firme. Ambos quedaron tendidos en el piso, empapados completamente.

Zero tosió varias veces, escupiendo agua, y luego dio varias bocanadas para recuperar su aire. Se llevó una mano hacia el pecho, respirando costosamente; no pensó que X lo hubiese salvado justo a tiempo. Débilmente se volteó a ver qué sucedía con X y Axl, pero nunca se esperó ver… Eso…

-¡Despierta, Axl, por favor!- Decía X, realmente preocupado, presionándole el pecho varias veces, poniendo en practica la resucitación. Luego le tapo la nariz, y acercó su rostro hacia el de Axl, y luego unió sus labios con los de él, dándole respiración boca a boca.

El rubio sintió como si le hubieran atravesado justo el corazón. Sabía que estaba siendo una simple resucitación, pero… El solo echo de verlos así, con los labios juntos, le chocó horriblemente. Se sintió pésimo, pero no podía desviar la mirada, sólo siguió observando como X reanudaba a presionarle el pecho a Axl y luego volver a darle respiración. Cada unión era como un golpe fuertísimo. Sintió su cuerpo arder, apretó sus puños… ¿Pero porqué? No sabía qué le ocurría…

-Vamos, Axl, no nos dejes, despierta…- Seguía insistiendo X. Los demás Hunters se habían reunido alrededor de ambos, para ver si Axl despertaba, en cambio Zero se quedó solo. Al cabo de unos instantes, cuando X estuvo aplicándole la respiración boca a boca, Axl abrió sus ojos débilmente, pero luego los abrió de golpe al ver quién le estaba dando el aire. X se retiró rápidamente, viendo como Axl comenzaba a toser agua, con un extraño color rojo en su rostro. Los demás Hunters suspiraron aliviados al ver que Axl había recuperado el conocimiento; Alia se agachó hacia un lado del pequeño y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para facilitarle la respiración y que botara toda el agua que se le había metido a los pulmones.

-Ah… Ah… Gra-gracias, X…- Dijo Axl, muy débilmente, tratando de analizar todo lo sucedido, respirando muy lentamente. X sonrió cálidamente, ya estaba preocupado de perderlo, pero gracias a Dios no fue así. Desvió su mirada ahora hacia su amigo rubio, quien se había quedado en su lugar, mirando en su dirección.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Zero-kun?- Preguntó el chico, pero el de rojo no respondió, solamente le arrojó de vuelta las botas de Axl y se retiró caminando. X parpadeó unos segundos, sujetando las botas recibidas, quedándose viendo cómo desaparecía Zero de su vista, y pensó si había echo algo malo, lo cual hizo aparecer un poco de melancolía en sus ojos.- Zero…- Dijo X en un susurro casi inaudible, pero Axl lo escuchó, y volteó su mirada un poco preocupado.

* * *

Ha! Ahí tienen, mis niñas, la tercera entrega, espero que les haya gustado, este sí puedo decir que rehice casi todo el capítulo -.- Uf¡Ya puedo descansar en paz! Este cap resultó un poco más largo que los anteriores, pero créanme, generalmente los capítulos de mis fics son más o menos unas 30 páginas n.ñ Ahahaha, por algo no los posteo… En fin, manden reviews ;o;! Plzkthnx xD Baiss! 

**Reviews** es igual a **Niña Inútil feliz ;D**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Corazón de Hielo**

By Karin.EXE, n.n nyo!

Pareja: X / Zero  
Genero: Romance /Angustia  
PG-13 o.oU

Yo me sigo preguntando CUANDO diantres el ff,net se pondrá bueno y dejará de omitir caracteres… Notarán que en este capítulo faltaran signos de exclamación, en partes que se ponen a discutir nuestras estrellas, o a gritar,hay más signos de exclamación pararecalcar, pero lamentablemente no aparecieron al postear esto...En fin. Lamento el horrible retraso, lo sé, la flojera es mi virtud, o más bien, el tiempo me falta y si tengo, viene la pereza xDD En fin, aquí responderé los reviews mis pequeñas lectoras yaoilisticas.

Namida-no-Yuka-Kyo: Muchas gracias, y espero no haberte echo esperar de nuevo (aunque en realidad, sí -.-U), al fin el 4to capítulo.

ALeXiA-AshForD1: Jejeje, como dije antes… Siempre me tardo n.ñU Aquí el desenlace, a ver que te parece ahora!

Ludra-Jenova: Asu o.oU Que bueno que encuentres el fic lindo xDD Jeje, al parecer pondré en un futuro una pequeña escenita subida, quizás… No quiero romper el margen tierno que mantiene este fic, pero una que otra referencia media hot no lastima a nadie xD Y bueno, ya está el 4to capítulo, ahora a leer o.ó!

FallenAngelDayhan: Si, ojalá el ff,net no quite el fic T.T He trabajado mucho en él y estos dulces reviews que me mandan todas ustedes me hacen tan feliz ;0;

Faerie-Aisha: Kejejejeje… Pues sí, la idea de la respiración boca a boca me brotó y no dude un segundo en escribirla! Hehe, siempre que encuentre alguna escena comprometedora, hay que incluirla en este fic! He aquí la 4ta entrega, enjoy.

Dark Alchemist: Sie, tan cerca pero tan lejos xD Que alegría oír que te gustara el fic n.n Aquí espero que también te guste este capítulo!

Caya chan: Chori xD Heheh, también soy chilena ah! Espero que este cap me deje como la malvada de la historia porque sí que deja un gran suspenso, ahaha, léelo y enterate! Me van a odiar las lectoras xD

Sae: Asu, que corto review xDD Bueno, ya aquí el 4to cap, no me regañes por la demora xD!

Kyoru: Mi neña! Heheh, yo creí que no lo había leído antes… En fin, sí, aparte de dibujante, escritora jeje xD Ahora el 4to cap para su deleite!

YAAAAA, comenzemos o.ó 3, 2, 1, yaoi! Digo, acción xD!

Capítulo 4.-

* * *

**Lugar: Hotel de la Montaña Snowlight  
Hora: 4:15 PM**

Se veía el cielo negro y oscuro, a pesar de la temprana hora. Estaba cubierto de nubes, y el viento sacudía los árboles, la nieve tampoco cesaba de caer con una frialdad inmensa. Habían ordenado los del hotel que todos regresaran a éste, puesto que según los informes del tiempo, se iba a desatar una tormenta. Era bien conocido que por esos lugares de la Montaña Snowlight, las tormentas de nieve podían ser fatales, por lo cual no dejaron a nadie fuera, o podría morir congelado seguramente.

Todos los Hunters estaban dentro de un enorme salón, cerca de la chimenea del hotel. Varios estaban sentados en sofás, charlando sobre cosas, y otros estaban tomando café, té o chocolate caliente, para calentarse del frío.

-¿Saben donde trabajaba Sigma antes de ser un Maverick?- Preguntó un Hunter, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, no sabemos o.o – Respondieron varios, muy interesados.

-Sigma trabajaba en... ¡Una peluquería!- Dijo el Hunter, haciendo que los demás estallasen de la risa. ¿Una peluquería donde trabajara Sigma? xD- "Don Sigma", así se llamaba. Tenía también todo un negocio de tráfico de peluquines.- Siguió el Hunter, haciendo que todos siguieran matándose de la risa.

X estaba escuchando la conversación aquella, lo que le hizo también reír, pero fue por solo unos segundos, ya que volteó su mirada a su compañero rubio, quien estaba sentado en un sillón no muy lejos de los demás, hablando con otros Hunters. No se le veía muy animado, pero igual intentaba incorporarse en la conversación. X se le quedó mirando, pensando nuevamente si Zero había recordado lo de la mañana para que se hubiese enojado de nuevo con él de tal forma. Apoyó su mejilla en una mano, mientras que recargaba ese brazo sobre una mesa, mirando pensativo y algo melancólico a Zero.

-"Ahora sí la embarré... No sé porqué se habrá enojado… ¿Será por el accidente en el campo de hielo? Yo no tuve nada que ver con que cayera…" – Intentó hacer memoria de lo sucedido, y reflejó la imagen de él mismo sacando a Zero y a Axl del agua, y luego inmediatamente a aplicar la resucitación al pelirrojo; mas no pudo hallar razón del enojo de su amigo rubio. Volvió a recordar la mirada apagada que tenía en su semblante al retirarse… ¿Qué había echo? Simplemente acudió a ayudar a Axl… ¡Un momento!

Recordó la manera en que Zero se había quedado arrodillado en el piso, tosiendo e intentando recobrar su aire. Al parecer Zero había echo un gran esfuerzo para nadar a la superficie, en especial cargando a Axl. Había sido una idea muy eficiente y rápida eso de quitarle las botas al pequeño para que no se siguiera hundiendo, pero al final de cuentas, Zero había sido el que más trabajo hizo. De ahí a que X solamente se fijara en ayudar a Axl y dejar al héroe del cuento sólo… A lo mejor eso fue lo que hizo que se disgustara.

-"Si ese es tu motivo, Zero… Lo lamento demasiado… No era mi intención dejarte sólo, pero… De la emoción y como todo pasó tan rápido, no pensé en que también necesitabas atención… Si hubiera tomado las cosas menos apresuradas, habría recurrido a ayudarte, sin dudarlo…"- Pensó X, mirando el serio rostro de Zero. Lastima que él jamás se atrevería a decirle esas palabras a su amigo rubio, puesto que en el estado en que Zero ahora estaba, nunca le iría a creer.- "Si hubieras sido tú el ahogado… Aplicaría la resucitación sin titubear…"-

Axl estaba caminando por allí, hasta que se percató de la triste mirada de X que le dirigía a Zero, aunque este último no lo notara. El chico de la cicatriz se sintió levemente apenado por que X se sintiera así, ya que no era su culpa que estuviesen peleados entre ellos (aunque claro, el que estaba enojado más bien era Zero).

-Oye, X-kun... - Axl se acercó con voz suave al chico.

-¿Sí, Axl-kun?- Preguntó X, aún sin dejar de mirar a Zero, con un semblante aún melancólico.

-Una idea que podría funcionar para que Zero al menos no esté tan enojado contigo... - Propuso Axl.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó X, muy interesado.

Axl le entregó dos vasos de chocolate caliente a X, quien se le quedó mirando.- Dale uno de estos vasos a Zero-kun; demuéstrale que no querías lastimarlo con lo que sea que hayas echo… Bueno, tú conoces a Zero, se enoja haya o no razón. Pero si le ofreces esto, capaz sepa que no fue tu intención.- Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de X.

-Muchísimas gracias, Axl-kun. Te debo una enorme.- X se puso de pie, y le dio un fuerte abrazo de amigos a Axl, quien se sonrojó levemente. Zero sorpresivamente volteó su mirada hacia X, y cuando notó que él y Axl estaban abrazados, sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado en su interior, pero lamentablemente no sabía por qué se sintió así, así que rápidamente desvió la mirada, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto.- Deséame suerte.- Terminó diciendo X, tomando ambos vasos, yéndose hacia Zero.

Axl sonrió al saber que X ahora tenía oportunidad de reconciliarse con Zero, así que le deseó lo mejor a X, en su mente. Ahora sí que no podía fallar su plan, era imposible, nada podía arruinar este momento, al fin podría hacer que se reconciliaran sin conllevar de nuevo a otra tragedia¡Era un mísero vaso de leche chocolatada! Si sucedía algo, se cortaba las venas. X ya estaba muy cerca de Zero, pero de repente, uno de los Hunters de los sillones de al lado, que se estaba matando de la risa, le dio una fuerte palmada a X en la espalda, haciendo que el chico se cayera, derramando un vaso de chocolate caliente justo sobre Zero.

-¡X!- Gritó Zero, mirando como toda su chaqueta de color rojo se había manchado con chocolate. Axl se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vio que eso, realmente, sí que era muy mala suerte de él. Ya empezaba a buscar un cuchillo para ponerle fin a su vida (en sentido figurado).

X se sonrojó por aquel accidente, así que reaccionó dejando el otro vaso en la mesa, y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. ¡De nuevo la embarró! … No, esto se podía remediar, no puede empeorar más, se decía.- ¡Disculpa, Zero-kun, realmente lo siento!- X comenzó a limpiarle la chaqueta a Zero con su pañuelo.

Zero estaba realmente lleno de ira por lo que había sucedido, y que realmente nada podía evitar que esté enojado, pero cuando sintió que X le limpiaba la chaqueta tan suavemente en el sector de su pecho, sintió como que si no estuviese así, de echo sintió un leve calor interno que le decía que no tenía porqué enojarse. Sus ojos azules miraron un poco curiosos hacia el preocupado rostro de X, de la manera en que el chico trataba de limpiarle la chaqueta, sin remedio, pero aún así seguía intentando.

-Te limpiaré en un santiamén, Zero... Solo perdóname por esto... - Se disculpó nuevamente X, sin notar que Zero lo miraba fijamente. El rubio vio que X intentó sacarle la chaqueta, para revisar si el chocolate también le había manchado la camisa, y aún así, no se molestó en detenerlo, solamente siguió mirándole fijamente.

X limpió lenta y suavemente la camisa de Zero, que tenía una mancha de chocolate, pero no era muy grande. Zero tuvo cierto placer, ya que sentía una caricia muy tierna en su pecho cuando X le limpiaba la camisa. El chico de azul estaba realmente cerca de Zero, pero aún así no se percataba; estaba tan preocupado en disculparse con su compañero de que darse cuenta que el rubio ya no estaba enojado con él. Zero no escuchaba ninguna de las disculpas y lamentos de su amigo, solamente pensaba porqué estaba sintiendo esa sensación tan especial ahora que tenía a X tan cerca.

Zero miró fijamente los ojos de X, quien ahora notaba que su compañero no le respondía en nada de sus disculpas.- ¿Zero, te encuentras bien?- Preguntó X, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-X-kun... Cálmate... Yo sé que fue un accidente... - Le respondió Zero, con una voz tan dulce y suave, que hizo que el corazón de X se detuviera por unos instantes de la impresión; jamás había escuchado a Zero hablar de esa forma.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, sin mencionar palabra alguna. X respiraba un poco cansado, ya que se había alterado demasiado por el temor de que Zero se hubiese enojado más con él, y ahora que el rubio le había respondido tan tiernamente, le impresionaba más. X sintió algo ardiente dentro de su pecho y en sus mejillas, lo que hizo que se sonrojara más aún, eso obligó al chico a desviar la mirada, para que Zero no le viera.

X pensó unos segundos, y tomó el vaso de chocolate caliente que le correspondía a él, y se lo entregó a Zero.- Ten... Por lo menos traje uno para mí, pero como... Se me cayó el anterior, pues, quiero reponértelo.- X esperó que Zero entendiera su intención. El chico de rojo tomó el vaso, y miró calladamente a X por un par de segundos.

-Pues... Gracias, X-kun... -

E inexplicablemente, sintieron un enorme latido de corazón tan, pero tan profundo, que hizo que ambos se quedaran realmente callados, mirándose el uno al otro, con los ojos muy fijos.

Axl, por otro lado, estaba en una mesa, con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos que estaban apoyados en una mesa. No mencionaba palabra alguna, y nadie se molestaba en preguntarle qué le sucedía. Se sentía un aura de melancolía rodeándole…

X sintió un escalofrío correrle por la espalda, y hacerle volver en sí mismo. Quedó parado en seco al notar que estaba realmente cerca de Zero, mirándose de una forma tan extraña para él, que no pudo evitar voltearse, completamente rojo como la armadura de su amigo. Zero también volvió en sí al ver que X ya no le estaba mirando, pero él, aunque también estaba ruborizado, no se sentía avergonzado de haberse mirado de tal forma, de echo se sintió muy a gusto.

-"¡Qué diablos estaba haciendo¡Miraba a Zero de una forma tan... tan... tan... Rara...! Jamás le había mirado así, oh, cielos, que vergüenza..."- Dijo X en su mente, bajando la cabeza.

-"¿Qué es lo que estuve haciendo...? Nunca me había sentido tan bien al mirar y tener a X así de cerca, es una sensación que no puedo explicar... Pero estoy seguro que alguna vez la tuve..."- También Zero se preguntó lo mismo que X.

X después de menear la cabeza, quiso alejarse de Zero para no causar más problemas, así que se despidió de él con un ademán, sin mirarlo y se fue caminando lo más rápido posible. Zero se quedó pensando en lo sucedido, ya que todavía no estaba muy convencido si ya había sentido aquello alguna vez...

El chico de azul, tratando de olvidar aquello, se sentó en una mesa, apoyando su rostro entre sus manos. Pero eso duró muy poco, al percatarse que él estaba sentado al lado de Axl, quien aún seguía escondido entre sus brazos, tratando de no mostrar su rostro. X miró por unos segundos al chico, hasta que escucho un pequeño sollozo.

-¿Axl-kun...¿Estás... Llorando...?- Preguntó levemente nervioso X.

Axl levantó la mirada, mostrándole a X todo su rostro lleno de lágrimas. X se quedó realmente perplejo al ver a Axl llorar así, y además se preguntaba por qué el chico sollozaba en un momento como éste.

-¡Qué te pasó?- Preguntó X.

-X-kun... Todo me ha salido muy mal… Todas las cosas que intento hacer terminan arruinándose, y hacen empeorar las cosas… Es por eso que estoy así de triste... ¡Todo es por mi culpa!- Sollozó Axl, tratando de no mirar a X.

-Pero... Yo no veo que hayas hecho nada malo... - Intentó X consolarlo, sin comprender mucho a qué se refería.

-Es que tu no me entiendes... - Axl le dirigió a X una mirada tan melancólica, que inclusive hizo que X se sintiera también muy triste.- Cada cosa que hago arruinan todo... Y yo soy culpable de cualquier cosa... Si no fuera por mí, tu y Zero no estarían de ese modo... - Siguió Axl.

-¿De qué hablas…?-

-Todas estas ocurrencias comprometedoras, el viaje a la nieve, el bus, el campo de hielo, hasta lo del chocolate caliente, todo lo había echo para que se reconciliaran, pero increíblemente todos han terminado en una desgracia peor a la anterior…- Su voz se oía ahogada y sus mejillas se sonrojaban de llorar con tantas ganas.

-Qué… ¿Lo planeaste todo? Pero… Yo creí que…- Intentó analizar las cosas que le decía, y era verdad. Ahora que lo notaba, Axl era el principal anfitrión en cada suceso, y siempre terminaba en una escena comprometedora y al final la tragedia que terminaban enojados… Sí, todo encajaba.

-¡Lo lamento tanto, X¡Es mi culpa¡Si no fuera por lo de ésta mañana, yo…!- Rompió a llorar de nuevo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. X ahora que lo veía se sentía también culpable, porque desde un principio también era parte del problema. Pero no se explicaba porqué quería Axl hacer todo esto¿Reconciliación? No le parecía, ya que los resultados podrían quedar en planos mayores.

-Dime Axl… ¿Porqué hiciste todo esto¿Porqué tramaste todos estos planes?- X posó sus manos en los hombros del chico, intentando hacer que le mirara.

-Porque… Yo quiero que ustedes sigan de novios como antes…- Respondió Axl casi en un susurro.

X se tornó de una variedad de colores rojos y se quedó mirando a Axl perplejo. ¿Había oído bien¿De **NOVIOS**? Algo no le cruzaba aquí.- ¿Qué diablos me estás diciendo, Axl…?-

-Yo sé que ustedes se gustan, es algo muy notorio… Por eso yo lo único que quiero es que vuelvan a estar juntos, así puedan expresarse lo que sienten… Pero todo va mal… Muy mal…- Volvió a bajar la mirada.

X sentía su corazón palpitante. Era absurdo lo que estaba diciendo el pelirrojo¿Qué se gustaban? Nah, cómo podía ser. ¡Eran sólo amigos! Ni siquiera hay interés alguno, no habría química… ¿O sí?

Comenzó a recordar todos los momentos tiernos que había tenido con Zero ese mismo día. No se había percatado antes, pero en cada instante que estaba muy cerca de su amigo, sentía una calidez profunda… Una sensación satisfactoria y llena de paz. No olvidó como su corazón latía de emoción cuando tenía a Zero apenas a unos centímetros de él… A lo mejor, sí tenía razón Axl. No sabría como explicar lo que sentía X ahora, si felicidad o tristeza, puesto que a final de cuentas, por todas las riñas que habían tenido ese día, no encontraba muy conveniente darse cuenta que… Estaba enamorado de Zero.

X muy lentamente tomó el rostro de Axl en sus manos.- Dime… ¿Porqué haces esto…? Si querías que nos gustáramos, porque no dejaste que fuera de la forma natural…-

-Esto lo hago por ti, X…- Los ojos de Axl permanecían vidriosos, esta vez ya dejando de soltar lágrimas.- Sabía que algún día te lo iría a decir, pero… Debo confesarte que también me gustas mucho, X… Pero yo sé que no habrá nada entre nosotros, así que lo único que quiero es que seas feliz… Estando con Zero quien te corresponde de un principio…- Su voz quebradiza se oía tan triste, pero X no mostró alguna respuesta a lo dicho.

-Dijiste que…- X no lograba analizar todo lo dicho, sonrojándose.

-Sí, X. Me gustas, o mejor dicho¡Te amo¡Ya no tengo nada más que decir! Todas esas molestias que te hacía cada mañana era para que te fijaras en mí, lo hacía por cariño… Pero luego realicé que no funcionaríamos. Por eso, sólo porque te amo… Estoy haciendo esto por ti…- Ahora Axl había bajado el tono de voz, casi hasta algo inaudible.- Pero ya veo que nada me resulta bien, soy un inútil… Ni siquiera soy digno de ser tu compañero por arruinarte toda esta relación que compartes con Zero, quien realmente merece tu corazón…- Cerró los ojos, intentando desviar la mirada para que X no lo volviera a ver llorar, pero no había caso, su llanto comenzó nuevamente. X simplemente optó por abrazarle para consolarlo, claro que aún no le cuajaba en la mente todas las cosas que Axl le había dicho al instante, tanto se había enterado en tan pocas palabras, que se sintió realmente confundido. Ahora que Axl se le había confesado…

X no sabía que decirle, hasta que sintió cómo Axl se liberó de su abrazo y se acercaba mucho a él. El de azul se le quedó mirando los tristes ojos de Axl, ya que en cierta parte también se sentía culpable de que Axl estuviera así. Sin embargo, Axl rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de X, y le plantó un profundo beso en los labios al chico, aún sin dejar de soltar lágrimas. X no hizo ningún movimiento, solamente se quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados la forma en que Axl lo besaba, inmóvil.

-"Aquel sentimiento, lo he sentido con..."- Pensó Zero en su mente, recordando lo que había pasado hace mucho tiempo que aún lo recordaba.- "Con... … … I… Iris... ... ¡No¡Yo no puedo sentir eso¡No con X-kun! Él es mi mejor amigo, yo jamás podría... Pero... Algo así estoy sintiendo... Y no sé por qué me está pasando justo ahora... ... Aunque... Talvez sí sienta algo por X... Pero..."- Zero volteó su mirada para ver a X, pero sintió que todo se le volvía de color negro al ver a X y a Axl besándose (según lo que interpretaba él, puesto que a final de cuentas era Axl el que besaba). Sintió que le habían enterrado un cuchillo en su corazón, y que se lo habían desgarrado por completo, luego echado aceite hirviendo para que se le consumiera de agonía. Un dolor intenso y profundo brotó del interior del cuerpo de Zero, tanto que él deseaba llorar por tal dolor, pero su orgullo no le permitía hacer aquello; él no iba a llorar por nadie. Apretó sus puños con fuerza para contener todo esto.

X suavemente se separó de Axl y lo miró a los ojos, que seguían llorando. Axl bajó la mirada, sin dejar de soltar lágrimas, se puso de pie y se fue corriendo de allí, mientras que X se quedaba con una mirada perdida y vacía, pensando en lo que realmente él ha hecho; hacer que otra persona sufriera por su culpa. X sabía que no fue culpa de Axl que pasaran estos accidentes, y que no tenía porqué llorar, si después de todo el responsable de esta tragedia fue él y que cada vez se ponía peor por el echo de seguir la corriente de enfadarse con Zero cuando se presentaba una situación así.

-¿Te gustó el momento romántico con Axl-kun, eh, X?- El chico de azul alzó la mirada hacia el rubio, quien le miraba con un semblante serio.

-¿Ah¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó X, mirando extrañado a Zero.

-¿Crees que no te vi besándote con Axl? Eres de lo peor, X... - Respondió Zero, en tono molesto.

-¡Espera, Zero-kun¡Yo no lo estaba be--

-¿Ahora quién es el que le importa más Axl-kun¿Yo o tú?- Zero se veía realmente enojado con X, ni lo dejaba responder.

-¡Oye, estás malinterpretando las cosas!- X también estaba un poco enojado ya que Zero le negaba todo lo que él decía, pero evitaba conllevar a una riña de nuevo, sabía que todo esto hacía sufrir a Axl.

-¡Claro, claro¡Por arte de magia sus labios se juntaron¡Qué lindo!- Dijo Zero bruscamente hacia X.

-¡Así no fue lo que sucedió¡Y deja que yo hable, por favor, Zero!- X estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, nuevamente.

-¿Para qué? Si de todos modos aquí el que está malinterpretando las cosas eres tú.- Zero se cruzó de brazos.- Ya sabía de todas maneras que entre tú y Axl había una relación¡Son tan obvios!-

-Osh... ¡Ya vas a comenzar!- Se quejó X, mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Comenzar qué!- Preguntó Zero, muy molesto por aquel comentario.

-¡A discutir como un estúpido y hacer creer a los demás que solo tú tienes la razón y nadie más¡Eres muy fastidioso!- Respondió X, ya muy disgustado.

-¿Ah sí!- Amenazó Zero.

-¡Sí¡Me echas la culpa de todo¡No aceptas mis disculpas¡Y aún así te enojas por cualquier accidente!- X ahora sí que estaba que sacaba toda su ira.- ¡No sabes que el causante de todas estas peleas eres tú¡Si tuvieras un poco de consideración sabrías que alguien está sufriendo por esto!-

-¡Claro¡Échame la culpa ahora, excúsate!-

Muchos Hunters comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, para ver de qué tanto discutían, y ya parecía que se iban a agarrar a golpes de la manera en que peleaban. X y Zero se miraban asesinamente, mientras que seguían insultándose el uno al otro. Alia de repente vio esta pelea y decidió detenerlos lo más rápido posible, pero antes que ella pudiese X interrumpió.

-¿Sabes qué¡Me importa un pepino lo que pienses de mí¡Me largo de aquí!- Y dicho esto X tomó su tabla de snowboard, y se dirigió hacia una ventana corrediza, para salir hacia el campo para deslizarse.

-¡X-kun¡Espera¡Recuerda que se va desatar una tormenta!- Advirtió Alia.

-Descuida, Alia-chan... Procuraré regresar lo más pronto posible... – Respondió X, sin mirar atrás.- Cuando pueda calmarme, regresaré...- Y finalmente se fue cerrando la enorme ventana, y poniéndose a deslizar montaña abajo.

-X-kun...- Murmuró en voz baja Alia, muy preocupada. Luego todos los Hunters se voltearon hacia Zero para verle muy extrañados de por qué se había enojado de tal forma con X.

-¡Qué me miran?- Gritó Zero, haciendo que todos los Hunters se alejaran corriendo de él muy asustados. El rubio se quedó en su lugar, observando en dirección a la ventana que se había ido X, respirando costosamente. Suspiró muy tristemente y bajo la mirada.

* * *

**Lugar: Algún lugar de la Montaña Snowlight  
Hora: 5:00 PM**

Todo estaba muy oscuro por los alrededores, y una brisa muy fuerte movía con brusquedad los árboles. La nieve caía fuertemente por todos lados, conforme la tormenta seguía, y cada vez empeoraba. Y mientras tanto, X estaba deslizándose en su tabla por allí. X no le importaba donde él estuviese deslizándose, ya que estaba muy centrado en sus pensamientos. No se percataba ni del frío, ni de la nieve que le caía, ni hacia donde él iba. Sólo quería alejarse lo más posible del hotel, para calmar sus alteraciones.

-"¡Eres un idiota, Zero! Soy tu mejor amigo y me tratas como algún Maverick... ¡Así no se comportan los amigos¡No los grandes amigos que somos¿Porqué a mí? No comprendo… Creí que Axl había dicho que yo era merecedor de Zero¿Pero cómo puede decir eso por como me está tratando¡No merezco sufrir así! Yo sólo quiero seguir como los días de siempre, como los mejores amigos... Yo no quiero perderlo, aunque sienta estos sentimientos… De enamorado... Esto es tan estúpido… Ya no sé qué sentir o pensar… Ze-Zero… ¿Se supone que uno debe pasar por estas cosas cuando ama? Quizás por eso Axl sufre tanto estar enamorado de mí… Pero yo… Yo…"- X cerró sus ojos, mientras que un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.- **¡YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR ASÍ!**- Puso en grito al aire, sollozando sin remedio.

De repente, X detuvo su llanto al escuchar un sonido realmente estruendoso no muy lejos de él. El chico, sin dejar de deslizarse en la tabla, se volteó hacia atrás, solo para darse cuenta que una enorme avalancha de nieve se le venía justo encima.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritó X, con los ojos realmente abiertos, completamente aterrorizado.

* * *

Kekeke… Más angustia, así como me gusta… (sonríe malvadamente), se descubrieron muchas cosas en este cap, neeee? Debo admitirlo, aparte de mi pairing favorito, Zero/X/Zero (no me importa el orden Seme Uke), también me gusta Axl/X/Axl (babea), es que… Aiss x3 Qué puede hacer una pobre fanatica del yaoi como yo? Heheh… Lástima que esa sería la única escena de estos dos Dx Se supone que este es un Zero/X/Zero! 

Ya lo debieron haber notado, pero dejaré en nota que en mi historia, esta relación comenzó gracias a los sucesos, es decir, ninguno de los dos, X y Zero, sentían algo más allá de una amistad. Debo decir que me gusta esto de… Ir desarrollando el amor en medio de la trama –w- Hehe… Ahora el pobre de X se ha metido en un lío! Qué pasara? Esperen al siguiente cap. El cual ESPERO escribir más rápido, pero bueno, ya me conocen…

**Reviews** es igual a **Niña Inútil Feliz :D**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Corazón de Hielo**

By Karin.EXE, n.n nyo!

Pareja: X / Zero  
Genero: Romance /Angustia  
PG-13 o.oU

Bien, ya como expliqué al principio del fic, éste fue escrito hace un par de años atrás, sin embargo no fue nunca terminado. Lo que yo he estado haciendo es cortar en fracciones el fic (de echo era un one-shot!), ir agregando detalles, un par de descripciones demás y mucho más palabrerío, angustia y una que otra cosa que quiera ponerle xD Pero, al fin… Llegamos al capítulo donde terminé de escribir. ¿Qué significa? Que sí, ando escribiendo ahora yo esto de su final… Es decir, desde ahora estaré tardándome mucho más porque tendré que escribirlo de todas maneras ;-; Créanme, es fácil copiar y pegar y añadir cuestiones, pero escribir, sí que me tardo MUCHO -.- Pero en fin… Déjenme aclararles que éste es el penúltimo capítulo, así que podrán dejar de odiarme por mantenerlas a todas en suspenso y hacer sufrir, claro, a nuestros dulces amiguitos reploids! Pero bueno, los reviews xD

Kyoru: Sí, cry me a river! Me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente con el suspenso, ahaha, es mi lado sádico! … Naaa xD De echo que no es mi intención, pero si hay algo que me gusta es tener en suspenso, pero de ahí a que mis lectoras sufran? Dios o.O Weeeno… Debo comentarte que no terminará en una tragedia, también odio los finales tristes… Así que espero que pueda disfrutar este cap, que lamentablemente tiene más angustia, para variar, pero un final comprometedor!

Aceele: o.oU Interesante review, bueno, debo decir que Axl es mi personaje favorito ah! Ese chiquitín pelos de zanahoria no se me escapa, hehe, tenía que incluirlo en este fic x3 Y al fin encuentro a alguien que tenga el mismo problema que yo ;0;! Oooh, bueno, tardemos en escribir nuestros fics juntas o.óUU

Caya chan: Ah sí? Wow, sabía que era impresionante la revelación de secretos, pero no para un infarto xDDD Heh… Bueno, ahora para que no sufras del suspenso, aunque aquí no falta la angustia, ha de esa no se me escapan X y Zero o0ó! Y espero que os guste el cap, de todas maneras.

Marowar: Gracias O.O! Es tu primer fic yaoi? Oh, que honor ;-;! Voy a hacer este cap lo mejor posible para que te guste y sigas leyendo, lástima que es el penúltimo -.-U Pero! No significa que en un futuro cercano no escriba otro, ne? Este fic se nota que fue una buena idea xD (se autofelicita) Hehehe, ahora, a leer se ha dicho!

Faerie-Aisha: Es raro, nunca pensaba que mi fic causara gracia, con toda esta tristeza que ronda O.OU Ay, pero me alegro T0T! Sin embargo, en este cap me la embarré con angustia, angustia y más angustia… Parece que por más que lo intento, sólo puedo escribir eso xD Pero como digo… El final de este cap, dejará en ascuas a TODAS, HA HA HA HA! … Si, ya, yo puedo pegarme el tiro sóla, ute lea, mi niña xD

El cap anterior, o es que nadie va revisando elffnet o es que a no muchas les gustó porque no recibí muchos reviews ;o; No es que sea tan orgulloza, y que quiera tener miles y miles de reviews, pero es que a veces ellos me impulsan a escribir mas rápido, saben, si escribo este cap, no alcanzan a venir reviews del capítulo anterior D: Pero bueno, es mi culpa por tardar tanto en escribir el cap, y las chiquillas no se asoman a esta sección… Ah bueh, mejor suerte para este cap n.ñU Aunque muchas me van a asesinar por hacer este cap el más llorable de todos… Aiss, bueno, pero no me disparen en la cara que soy actriz…

Tres, dos, uno, acción yaoilística o0ó!

Capítulo 5.-

* * *

**Lugar: Hotel de la Montaña Snowlight  
Hora: 7:24 PM**

Varios Hunters miraban preocupados las ventanas como la tormenta de nieve se ponía cada vez más peligrosa. Los demás estaban cerca de la chimenea charlando, ya que no había mucho que hacer aparte, y con aquella tormenta no podrían salir afuera por ningún motivo.

Zero estaba sentado en un sillón apartado de los demás, apoyando su mejilla en una mano, y mirando por la ventana la forma en que el viento movía bruscamente los árboles. Desde que se había peleado con X la última vez, no había dicho palabra alguna, solamente se quedó pensativo y en silencio.

-"Aún me pregunto si lo que sentí con X-kun hace unas horas, cuando X derramó el chocolate sobre mí, fue algo normal... Ya que es imposible que yo sienta algo así de... Placentero... Al tenerlo tan cerca... ..."- Pensó Zero, mirando perdidamente por la ventana.- "Pero me intriga que cuando vi a X... B-Besándose con Axl..."- La últimas palabras le costaron decir en su mente, ya que nuevamente le pulsó algo de angustia al recordarlo.- "Sentí un dolor tan intenso que jamás había tenido... Era tan fuerte ese dolor que deseaba morirme en ese instante para que dejara de sufrir de una vez... Yo... No podía soportarlo... ... ... ¿Pero porqué¿Porqué sentí aquello al verlos¡¿Porqué! Esto no tiene sentido..."- Zero se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de calmarse un poco.- "Tengo que saber porqué me están sucediendo estas cosas... Y porqué con X-kun... Y no con otra persona..."-

Misteriosamente, alguien se sentó al lado de Zero, sin mencionar palabra o algún comentario. Zero rápidamente se volteó para ver quién estaba a su lado, sólo para ver al pequeño Axl, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ya no era tan grave y notorio como antes; limpió su rostro con ambas manos, sin dirigirle mirada a Zero. Al parecer se había calmado…

-Hey... ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Zero.

-No... En absoluto... - Respondió Axl, en voz baja.- Pero yo me pregunto... ¿Tú te encuentras bien?- Zero se extrañó al escuchar esa pregunta. Axl le dio una mirada seria al rubio, pero seguía soltando unas delgadas lágrimas.- ¿Te has preguntado por qué es que acaso actúas así con X-kun?-

Zero se sonrojó levemente al notar que Axl sabía que algo tenía él con X.- No te entiendo, Axl-kun... - Intentó parecer que no sabía de qué hablaba.

-Tu me entiendes, es sólo que a ti no te entiendes... - Zero abrió un poco más sus ojos de la impresión por lo que había dicho el chico. Era verdad, ni él mismo se entendía; no comprendía todo lo que sentía en estos instantes.- Todas las sensaciones que estás preguntándote son sólo el nacimiento de un sentimiento muy especial... -

-¿A qué te refieres con un sentimiento muy especial...?- Preguntó Zero.

-Yo no soy el que debería explicártelo, puesto que es algo interior tuyo... - Zero miró extrañado a Axl.- ¿Te has preguntado por qué discutiste con X-kun?-

-Pues... En realidad... ... No... - Respondió el rubio con cierto tono triste.- La verdad es que no sé por qué me enojé con él... Si es como una riña tan normal como la de cualquier día... Pero... Esta vez fue muy diferente... ... Le tuve rencor en todo momento y no sabía porqué... - Zero apretó sus puños con fuerza, con la mirada baja.

-¿Es acaso que aquel sentimiento especial que nombré sea el causante de esto?- Zero paró en seco al escuchar eso.- Talvez no sea odio... Y tampoco sea amistad... Yo creo que es algo más... Algo que quiere hacer eso a propósito... -

-...- Zero no sabía si responderle, ya que se quedó muy pensativo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Axl.- Supongo que esa respuesta solo tú y X-kun la conocen... -

Zero permaneció en silencio, con la mirada baja, mientras que Axl lo miraba fijamente. Sabía que sus palabras harían razonar a Zero, de algún modo… Después de todo, sí había algo que pudiera hacer para arreglar la relación entre ellos, y eso era convencerles y apoyarlos de lo que sentían… Axl sonrió para sus adentros, ya se estaba calmando de haber arruinado todo, sin embargo, aún habían cosas que podía hacer.

Alia miró hacia el gran reloj que estaba en una pared del enorme salón, pero al ver qué hora era, sus ojos se llenaron de terror e impresión.

-¡OH NO!- Exclamó Alia, haciendo llamar la atención de todos.- ¡Ya ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que X-kun no vuelve!-

-¿Qué!- Preguntó impresionado Zero, poniéndose de pie.

-¡De seguro el comandante debe estar en un gran peligro allá afuera!- Dijo un Hunter.- ¡Lo mejor será ir a buscarlo!- Propuso otro Hunter.- ¡No¡Si salimos, la tormenta también nos atrapará!-

Zero no lo pensó ni dos veces. Corrió rápidamente a tomar su tabla de snowboard, y en unos segundos abrió la enorme ventana corrediza para salir afuera.

-¡No, Zero¡No vayas!- Intentó detenerlo Alia, pero antes de que ella pudiese, Axl le tomó del brazo.- ¡No, por favor, Axl-kun¡¡No puedo dejar que él vaya!-

Zero ignoró las palabras de Alia, y se fue deslizando montaña abajo con la enorme tormenta sobre él. Axl mantuvo detenida a Alia por varios segundos, hasta que el rubio desapareció de la vista de todos por la enorme oscuridad.

-Tranquila, Alia-chan... - Dijo Axl, suavemente.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, si los dos mejores Hunters de la base están en peligro de morir allá afuera¡¡Tengo que--

Axl hizo que se callara, poniendo su dedo índice en la boca de ella.- Yo confío en que no tendrán ningún problema... Como tú dices, son los mejores Hunters…-

-... ... ... ... Eso espero... - Finalizó Alia, mirando preocupadamente por donde había desaparecido Zero.

* * *

**Lugar: Algún lugar de la Montaña Snowlight  
Hora: 7:50 PM**

-¡X-KUUUUUUUN¡¡¡¡¡¡X-KUUUUUUUN!- Gritaba Zero, mirando hacia todos lados mientras que se deslizaba por la nieve. El rubio tenía una mirada realmente enojada, pero no hacia alguien, sino para sí mismo.- Diablos... No está por aquí... ¿Porqué tuve que pelearme con él¡Así pude haber evitado esto¡¿Quién sabe si ahora él está muerto...!- Se lamentó Zero, realmente arrepentido.

El viento soplaba con una intensa fuerza, sacudiendo los árboles de un lado a otro, la nieve caía sin piedad, y cada vez hacía mucho más frío. Pero aún así Zero no se rindió por esta tan mortal tormenta; estaba decidido a encontrar a X, sí o sí.

-¡X-KUUUUUUUN!- Siguió intentando llamar Zero, sin respuesta alguna, solo el fuerte sonido del viento azotándose en los árboles. Los rubios cabellos del chico se mecían rápidamente conforme él seguía deslizándose por la tabla. Todo se hacía mucho más oscuro en el ambiente, y aún así la tormenta no cesaba.- ¡X-KUUUU--

Zero fue brutalmente interrumpido cuando su tabla se tropezó con una roca en el piso, haciendo que el rubio se cayera de ella y fuera rodando por la nieve bruscamente. De repente chocó contra un árbol, y con solo el fuerte impacto hizo que Zero cerrara los ojos y cayera desmayado entre la nieve.

Todo se volvió negro para Zero. Él sabía que si uno se dormía en la nieve, podría morir en su sueño congelado, y con una tormenta como esta, no tardaría mucho. Su cuerpo se entumeció en un santiamén, inmovilizándolo. Por más que tratara mover algún músculo, no lo sentía, ya estaba comenzando a perder el conocimiento muy lentamente…

-"Ahora si que llegó mi fin... Ya no tengo energías para ponerme de pie... Moriré aquí congelado, con una culpa inmensa en mi corazón..."- Deliró Zero en su mente, con lo último que podía soportar estar conciente.- "Nunca logré pedirle disculpas a X-kun por todo lo que hice... ... El último día de mi vida fue el peor de todos... Jamás creí terminar así... ... ... Ni siquiera alcancé a decirle a X-kun que lo aprecio mucho como amigo... Ni tampoco logré agradecerle por todo lo que había echo por mí... Y tampoco alcancé a despedirme de él por última vez... No pude darle mi última sonrisa a nadie más... Ahora sólo recordarán que lo último que hice fue irme a mi muerte segura... Si no me hubiera peleado con X-kun... Yo... Yo... Yo podría al menos darle un último abrazo... Un último… 'Te quiero'…"-

Un silencio total se produjo en todo el ambiente, solo se escuchaba un leve soplido del viento, nada más. Zero esperaba calladamente su muerte, pero de repente escuchó un ruido...

-Z... Z... Zero... -

Zero abrió sus ojos lo más rápido posible al escuchar que alguien mencionó su nombre, y en especial con una voz tan conocida. Su cuerpo reaccionó, se puso de pie inmediatamente, y miró hacia todos lados (el arte de la emoción).

-Zero... Kun... -

-¿Huh?- Zero levantó su mirada hacia una de las ramas del árbol donde él había parado. El chico quedó completamente sorprendido al ver quién estaba allí.- ¿X-KUN!-

Así era. X estaba atrapado en un par de ramas de aquel árbol, al parecer inconsciente. Zero se alegró muchísimo al ver de nuevo a su compañero, sin embargo reaccionó rápidamente para sacar a X del árbol.

-¡Te sacaré de allí, amigo!- Dijo Zero. Como X no estaba muy arriba del árbol, no le costó mucho tomarle el brazo y así jalarlo. Zero tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún así X no salía del árbol, al parecer estaba muy estancado allí.

Zero intentó tomarle de los dos brazos, para así jalarlo con más facilidad. Pero aún así fue en vano. El rubio puso todo su empeño en jalarlo, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Y de repente, de un fuerte tironeo, Zero logró sacar a X de allí, pero lamentablemente sí que estaba muy enredado en las ramas, la chaqueta y los pantalones del chico se rasgaron completamente.

Zero cayó al piso, junto con X encima.- Uff... Al fin... - Murmuró Zero, pero cuando fijó su mirada en el cuerpo de X, se sonrojó rápidamente, al verle sólo con unos shorts muy pequeños azul oscuro y una camisa celeste. El rubio meneó la cabeza para quitarse el rubor, pero aún así no tuvo remedio. Zero abrazó el cuerpo de X, para entibiarlo, mientras que se ponía de pie y emprendía camino por la nieve, llevando a X en sus brazos.

Una sonrisa tierna apareció en el rostro de Zero, al saber que X aún seguía con vida y que al menos podía salvarlo. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando notó que X temblaba de frío, mientras que su piel se ponía un poco pálida.

-¡Demonios! Tengo que llevarte a algún lugar para refugiarnos hasta que termine esta tormenta... - Dijo Zero, acelerando el paso.

* * *

**Lugar: Desconocido  
Hora: 8:20 PM**

-Aquí nos quedaremos por ahora... - Zero entró a una pequeña cueva con X en brazos. No le quedaba otra que quedarse allí, o sino X moriría de frío antes de llegar al hotel, y moriría mucho más rápido con tan poco ropaje.

Zero recostó el cuerpo de X en el suelo, mientras que él se sentaba al lado de él. El rubio se le quedó mirando tristemente el rostro sin respuesta de X, ya que no sabía si algún día podrían regresar, al menos con vida.

-"Pues aquí estamos... Los dos juntos... Completamente solos en esta cueva... Esperando dos cosas... A que la tormenta termine... O morir congelados... ... Dudo que alguien pueda encontrarnos... Y también dudo que sobrevivamos, así que moriremos... Moriremos de frío los dos... Juntos..."- Pensó Zero, entrecerrando sus vidriosos ojos, evitando no llorar. Temblorosamente tomó la fría mano de su amigo, y la acarició. Zero observaba melancólicamente como X respiraba de forma lenta, a la vez que su cuerpo temblaba levemente de frío, por la falta de abrigo.

Una brisa fría se adentró en la cueva, y llenó de escalofríos a Zero. Se abrazó su propio cuerpo, intentando entibiarse un poco, pero no despegó su mirada de X por ningún instante. Un semblante débil y adolorido apareció en el rostro de X, lo que hizo que el rubio quedara realmente preocupado. La piel de X se tornó de un color medio blanco-celeste, al parecer por todo el frío.

-¡X-kun!- Exclamó Zero, sin saber qué hacer. Miró hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar algo que pudiese hacer, pero no había nada dentro de esa cueva. Otra nueva brisa cruzó, haciendo temblar nuevamente a ambos jóvenes, y además hacer que X se comenzara a estremecerse y lamentarse en voz baja, aún sin despertar.

Zero le dio una última mirada preocupada a X, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a X encima, para que pudiera calentarse. Unos segundos en silencio absoluto, mientras que el chico de rojo esperaba que el tono de la piel de su compañero regresara a su color. Y lentamente X dejó de temblar por unos instantes, y su débil rostro regresó a uno dormido y tranquilo. Zero suspiró aliviado al menos al saber que X iba a estar bien, pero su felicidad duró realmente poco cuando una brisa realmente helada y fuerte entró a la cueva sin previo aviso, haciendo que Zero temblara dolorosamente de frío, ahora que no llevaba su chaqueta puesta, pero al menos se conformaba con que X estuviese a salvo del frío.

-"Cada vez se pone peor... Este frío es realmente mortal... ... ..."- Pensó Zero, abrazándose a sí mismo, por el frío. Nuevamente volvió a mirar el rostro dormido de X, pero ésta vez la mirada triste había regresado al semblante de Zero.- "Pude evitar todo esto... ¡Pude! ... Pero no lo hice... Aquel rencor que le tenía a X fue tan enorme, que no podía controlarme... ¡Si no me hubiera peleado con X-kun, esto jamás hubiera pasado!"- Zero mordió su labio inferior, evitando llorar.

-"No hubiera quedado en ridículo con aquel baile en el bus..."-

-"No hubiera chocado con ese árbol mientras esquiábamos..."-

-"No hubiera sufrido por el incidente en el campo de hielo..."-

-"No le hubiera gritado a X por derramar chocolate caliente en mi chaqueta..."-

-"No hubiera visto a X y a Axl... Besándose..."- Un nudo apareció en la garganta de Zero, realmente tenía ganas de llorar.

-"No hubiera discutido de tal horrible forma con X..."-

-"No hubiera puesto en peligro a X..."-

-"No hubiera hecho a Axl llorar..."-

-"No hubiera dejado a los demás realmente preocupados porque me fui a buscar a X-kun..."-

-"No hubiera... No hubiera... ..."- Zero ya no soportaba más.- ¡No hubiera sentido tantas cosas por X!- Sollozó el rubio, dejando brotar un montón de lágrimas. -¡No me estaría pasando nada de lo que me está pasando ahora¡Todo por una estúpida pelea¡¡Y todo es por mi culpa!- Sus frías lágrimas caían al suelo, mientras que Zero seguía llorando y lamentándose.

La piel de X se puso realmente pálida, y su cuerpo temblaba de frío. Una brisa realmente fuerte sopló un viento helado adentro, ahora ese frío se hacía mas doloroso. El cabello de Zero se movía conforme iba a brisa, y ya se podía ver que leves copos de nieves estaban sobre su cabeza, por que la brisa los traía.

Zero no dejaba de llorar y de lamentarse, pero aún así miraba tristemente el rostro de X.- Soy... Tan... Miserable...-

* * *

**Lugar: Hotel de la Montaña Snowlight  
Hora: 8:35 PM**

-¡Axl-kun!- Llamó Signas al chico, quien levantó la mirada hacia su líder.- ¿No vienes?-

-No, señor...-

-¡Pero te necesitamos para este rescate!- Dijo Signas, en tono serio.

-Señor, tengo el leve presentimiento que yo no soy necesario para ello... Créame.- Respondió Axl, y dicho eso, se fue caminando a otro lugar del hotel.

Signas se le quedó mirando un poco extrañado, hasta que el joven de la cicatriz desapareció totalmente de su vista. Parpadeó unos instantes, y luego sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-Señor, ya estamos listos...- Dijo Alia, en tono serio.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió el líder, volteándose, pero no sin mirar por última vez por dónde Axl se había ido.

* * *

**Lugar: Desconocido  
Hora: 8:45 PM**

-X-kun...- Lloró nuevamente Zero, tomándole de las manos al chico.- Yo... En serio... Lo lamento muchísimo... Por todas las cosas horribles que he hecho hoy día... Por cualquier momento que te hayas sentido mal... Estoy realmente arrepentido... ... Por favor, perdóname... Perdóname si te hice daño... Perdóname si te hice enojar... Perdóname por todas las estupideces que he hecho hoy... ¡Pero por favor, te pido que me perdones!- Un sollozo ahogado se escuchó en la cueva.

Pero lamentablemente X no decía respuesta alguna. Zero sabía que cada vez más su amigo iba muriéndose congelado, pero en el estado en que él estaba, su mente estaba realmente echa pedazos, llena de melancolía y dolor; no se podía perdonar ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Las lagrimas brotaban y brotaban de los ojos del rubio, y no cesaban para nada. Realmente se sentía horriblemente mal, y no podía evitar seguir así, aunque se disculpara miles de veces con X por lo que había echo, jamás dejaría de sentirse tan mal.

-Ahora... Estás muriendo de frío... Por mi culpa... Y yo no puedo hacer nada, ya que de todos modos yo también moriré... –

Lentamente tomó el delicado cuerpo de X, y lo abrazó contra el suyo, para así calentarlo con su calor corporal. Pero misteriosamente al tenerlo así tan cerca... Sintió una sensación realmente diferente, que hacía que el frío de Zero desapareciera lentamente. Sus ojos se volvieron impresionados, con tan solo sentir como una especie de calor comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo, y lo más sorprendente era que era un calor que jamás había sentido antes.

Miró fijamente a X. Ahora que lo notaba, su semblante era tranquilo, pero aún así medio vacío. Lentamente retiró los cabellos que cubrían los ojos de X. Se veía tan dulce cuando dormía… Una tenue sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Zero, observando a su compañero. Se acercó unos centímetros a su rostro…

Sorpresivamente un feroz rubor apareció en sus mejillas, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más aceleradamente. Se alejó desviando la mirada. Por alguna razón, tenía un fuerte deseo de permanecer allí, apegado a X, toda la vida. No podía comprender el nacimiento de esto, pero realmente quería… Y ahora que estaban completamente solos, y tenía a su amigo sólo para él…

No. No podía.

Bajó la mirada y apegó más el cuerpo de X a sí mismo, suspirando. Ya todo se le iba aclarando conforme lo pensaba… Sus sensaciones, sus reacciones, todo lo que había sucedido, era por una simple razón. Ya lo había pensado antes, y ahora no le cabía la menor duda… Pero no quería aceptarlo. Ahora comprendía todo lo que le había dicho Axl antes de salir a su segura muerte.

No se atrevía a mirar a X, no quería hacer nada, sólo preguntarse porqué a él, porqué tenía que sentir eso con X. Comenzaba a apretar con fuerza sus manos, conforme las ideas de lo que eso significaba cruzaban por su mente… ¿Era posible estar uno enamorado de su mejor amigo? Lo que más temía no era eso; sino el hecho si es que debería ser correspondido¿Cómo podría, después de todo el odio que fue expresado durante el día? Ahora no tenía la menor posibilidad…

-X… Kun…- Susurró, intentando no volver a llorar como había echo hace un rato. Ya era mucho arrepentimiento… Intentó ahogar un sollozo, pero sintió una cálida mano tocarle la suya.

-Ze… Ro…-

El rubio abrió sus ojos perplejo. No quiso mirar a su compañero, puesto que no lo podía creer. Le parecía… Abrumador escuchar la voz de X; pensó estar soñando, pero en realidad si que estaba muy despierto. Sintió aquella mano muy fría…

-Zero… ¿Porqué has estado llorando…?- La voz de X se escuchaba baja y casi inaudible, pero entre el silencio de la cueva, y la distancia que mantenía Zero con él (que era nula, de echo), podía oírlo muy bien.

Zero cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y bajó más la mirada. Al final de cuentas sí lo había escuchado llorar; no es que no quisiera que oyera sus disculpas y arrepentimientos, pero al parecer sólo X le oyó sollozar, y no le había entendido nada… Cuyo para él, persona orgullosa, no era muy agradable… Llorar frente a su amigo… _Más bien enamorado. _

-Mírame… Zero… Por… Favor…-

Unos ojos vidriosos se encontraron con los débiles y casi sin vida de X. Un dolor se plantó en el pecho de Zero cuando lo observó en tal estado, lucía bastante mal. Su piel estaba casi blanca, le parecía estar viendo a un muerto… No le agradaba para nada esa idea. Le dolía mirarlo, aún teniendo esos sentimientos ahora que lo volvían loco confundiéndole a cada segundo. Sintió hervir sus mejillas nuevamente.

-X… Yo quería… Yo…- No le salían las palabras, y desvió su mirada de nuevo, sintiéndose vencido por su propia pena.- Lo lamento, X, soy un idiota…-

X contempló callado varios segundos como Zero evitaba mirarle, sentía también algo de tristeza, pero ahora más que nunca, quería verle de frente, así que se lo pidió de nuevo.- Zero, mírame.-

Zero le vio fijamente, le impresionó el tono demandante que había puesto X ahora. Las manos de X temblaron al tomar a su amigo rubio por los hombros, y acercarlo un poco a él. Ambos sintieron calor incrementándose en su cuerpo, pero no hicieron nada más que mirarse en silencio por varios minutos.

Luego X habló seriamente, claro que con dificultad.- N-No… No quiero verte… Llorar de nuevo… No por mí… Si yo… También soy culpable de todo esto…- Bajó levemente la mirada.- Así que… Debería ser yo el que esté llorando de culpa…-

E instantáneamente unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del chico de azul, temblando, y apretando con más fuerza los hombros de Zero, como si intentara no caerse por lo débil que se encontraba. Zero intentó decirle algo, pero rápidamente X le interrumpió.

-¡No, Zero! Deja de echarte la culpa, que me haces sentir peor… Sólo… Deja de llorar…-

Zero parpadeó unos segundos. En estos momentos no estaba llorando, al contrario estaba muy impresionado de las palabras de X… Parecía como si él estuviera teniendo un monólogo. Luego pensó detenidamente; quizás X ni siquiera esté consciente en estos instantes, y esté hablando sin intención… Como si le estuviera respondiendo a los lamentos que había dicho antes. Mas las siguientes palabras le hicieron dudar.

-Yo sólo quiero… Que seas el mismo Zero de antes… A quien yo quiero… A quien yo amo…-

_Un silencio inundó la cueva cuando los labios de ambos se juntaron, sellándose…

* * *

_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Corazón de Hielo**

By Karin.EXE, n.n nyo!  
Pareja: X / Zero  
Genero: Romance /Angustia  
PG-13 o.oU

Uh… Bueno, mejor updateo antes de que se acabe el año n.ñ

Hibary-Hiwatari: o.o … Que comment mas curioso xD Ha, grax grax! Ojala la turba rabiosa no te haya golpeado ni nada, capaz que a mi si n-ñU

Ludra-Jenova: Ah bueno, si te acuerdas me avisas, aun así gracias por comentar y too! Y no golpees tanto a Zero!

Axl-kun: Ha! Grax por el review, y sie, aunque no creas, fans de Axl hay muchos o.O Solo tenes que… Poner Axl en google, y ahí veras, hahaha xD

Caya chan: Lamento haberte causado emoción y ganas de llorar en el cap anterior, aunque… Eso está bien, haha! Significa que tengo poder en los sentimientos de la gente, mwahaha (mirada maligna)

Kyoru: Ya esperó mucho? Aquí ta el 6to cap, de tanto que me estuvo presionando, haha, bueno, al menos da frutos… Disfrute!

SpZeeru: De echo que fue un Axl/X, fue Axl quien se le abalanzó XD Ha, bueno, espero que el ffnet no se vuelva a poner malo y te deje ver este capítulo, que también está rebueno, aunque aquí pasamos a lo serio…

Okay then, disfruten, 3, 2, 1, yaoi!

Capítulo 6.-

* * *

**Lugar: Algún lugar de la Montaña Snowlight  
Hora: 9:10 PM**

-¡Señor! Mire, la tormenta se está apaciguando- Exclamó Alia a su líder, quién estaba detenido mirando a un árbol con detención.- ¿Doy la señal de rastrear todo el área?-

Signas no respondió al instante, haciendo que la joven rubia se quedara muy extrañada. Se acercó a su superior y se puso a observar lo que había en aquél árbol. Al parecer el líder no se había impresionado del todo, pero Alia sí que lo estaba, al observar prendas de color azul a medias rasgar en las ramas del árbol. Sin cuestionarle de nuevo, la operadora se alejó corriendo hacia los Hunters que los habían acompañado en esta peligrosa misión de rescate.

-¡Oigan todos¡Hemos encontrado rastros de X y Zero¡No deben estar muy lejos¡Sepárense y busquen!-

-¡Sí, señora!-

Signas permaneció mirando el árbol, como si hubiera algo en él, pero no encontró nada más que una silueta de alguien haberse estrellado en contra de la nieve y haber dejado un agujero enorme, el cual por ahora estaba más o menos ya casi completamente cubierto de nieve, y luego... La operadora se volvió a dirigir al líder.

-¿Sucede algo, señor…?-

Señaló al piso, haciendo que la operadora bajara la mirada.

-¡Oh, Dios mío¡Creí que no habrían por la tormenta¡Hunters, regresen¡Hay un cambio de planes!- Ordenó la chica rubia. Quizás esto era esa pequeña luz de esperanza que anheló toda la noche…

* * *

**Lugar: Desconocido  
Hora: 9:50 PM**

Su cuerpo se estremeció un poco al sentir el calor desentumecerlo tan repentinamente. Le costó bastante volver a abrir sus ojos, y más aclarar su vista, todo se veía muy borroso; juraba haber dormido mil años. Pero allí estaba, despertando. Por lo poco que veía, logró divisar una pequeña… ¿Fogata¿Qué…?

-¿Zero…?- Intentó hablar normalmente, pero su boca estaba seca, sus palabras no se oyeron muy dulces que digamos, a pesar de ello, el nombrado le escuchó.

-Descansa, X… Estás muy débil…- Le respondió en voz baja del otro lado del fuego, al parecer no lo estaba mirando.

X calló, intentando aclarar más su visión, pero sus ojos no reaccionaban del todo bien. Intentó recordar algo previo… Algo que le diera una pista de dónde se encontraba y qué había sucedido. Lo único que pudo recordar fue cuando la avalancha de nieve se le vino encima. Luego, negro. Todo de negro, no podía oír ni ver nada… Sin embargo, pudo sentir. Un calor muy fuerte, una sensación apasionada, un momento inolvidable… Pero nada más. Después, ya estaba de nuevo aquí…

Trató de fijar su vista en su amigo rubio, para ver qué hacía o si le estaba mirando. Sus ojos al cabo de segundos se aclararon, y mostraron a un Zero, bastante serio, tenía unas heridas en su cintura, y estaba con sus mejillas y ojos un poco rojos… X sabía perfectamente qué significaba eso, tan sólo recordar la expresión de Axl allá en el hotel… Cómo olvidar una cara así, pero le extrañaba por completo. ¿Acaso Zero estuvo llorando? No se la creía. Prefirió permanecer en silencio, y pensar más las cosas.

Analizó el lugar donde se encontraba. Una cueva helada y al parecer muy pequeña; notó que la entrada estaba más o menos repleta de nieve, pero se veían los rastros de que alguien salió y regresó. Ese seguro era Zero cuando trajo las ramas que en estos instantes se iban quemando en el fuego… Pero no podía realizar porqué se encontraba así, y aquí. Miró de manera vaga el piso, habían un par de manchas oscuras, cuyas les extrañaron un poco, pero no les dio mucha importancia, probablemente era barro causado por el polvo de la cueva que se humedeció con la nieve.

De repente, una brisa cruzó en la cueva, haciendo temblar a ambos Hunters. X se cubrió más con la chaqueta que traía puesta, mas al pasar unos segundos, notó que ésta no era la suya. Obviamente era de Zero, por el color rojizo, y la mancha de chocolate que aún tenía en ella… Sonrió levemente al pensar que Zero se preocupó de él para protegerlo del frío. Le alegraba ver de nuevo a su compañero actuando como es siempre, cuidadoso, protector y calmado… Sí, cómo había extrañado a ése Zero.

Permaneció mirando la fogata, pensando. Lo más probable que haya sucedido era que después de la avalancha, Zero haya venido a rescatarlo… Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas de tan sólo pensar eso. Después de todo, Zero aún le quería… Por lo menos como amigo.

-Qué dulce…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

X se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que se le habían escapado las palabras.- ¡Nada!- Se sonrojó mucho más, por la vergüenza. Menos mal sólo había dicho eso… Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar lo curioso que se ponía Zero siempre al no querer decirle algo; evidentemente, el rubio se puso de pie para sentarse a su lado.

-No me digas que nada, te conozco. ¿En qué pensabas?- Cuestionó Zero, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero, que permanecía tendido, tratando de esconder su rubor cubriéndose con la chaqueta.

-En que… Al final, después de todas las riñas que tuvimos en el día, viniste a rescatarme… ¿No es así?- Zero no le miró, disimulando no impresionarse por lo dicho, debía mantener su postura seria, como el Zero de siempre.

Miró fijamente el fuego en la fogata. Ya había sufrido mucho congelándose hace un rato, y el calor que ahora le producía la fogata lo hacía calmarse, mental y físicamente. Ahora ya tenía esperanzas de poder salvar a X, no se iría a morir congelado… Pero temía poder salir de aquí, puesto que en este sector aún no se había apaciguado la tormenta. No esperaba que alguien los viniese a rescatar, así que sus esperanzas de mantenerse vivos por mucho tiempo se fueron desvaneciendo lentamente.

-¿No, Zero?-

-¿Ah?- Lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Que viniste a salvarme… Porque, bueno, sacando conclusión, lo último que recuerdo fue cuando se me vino la avalancha de nieve de encima, y luego despierto aquí contigo…- Sonrió, sonrojándose un poco, puesto que lo último que dijo se podía mal pensar (yo lo mal pensé xD).- Así que me imagino que todo lo sucedido mientras no estaba consciente, fue sólo traerme hasta acá y cuidarme… Por eso decía que fue muy dulce de tu parte…-

Zero no prestó atención al cumplido, sino a lo que había dicho antes. ¿Acaso no recordaba que pasó cuando ya estaban dentro de la cueva? Pero si le había hablado y también…

_-Yo sólo quiero… Que seas el mismo Zero de antes… A quien yo quiero… A quien yo amo…-_

_-¿Qué--_

_X empujó a Zero contra el piso, evitando que se moviera sujetándole aún por los hombros. Zero se puso del mismo color que su ropa, completamente rojo, al ver la manera en que lo había tratado recientemente. _

_-X, que estás…- Pero fue silenciado cuando X selló sus labios con él, besándolo apasionadamente. Zero cerró sus ojos, cediendo al momento, sintiendo el calor y sabor de los labios de X, tan dulces y suaves… Toda una delicia._

_Fueron apenas segundos para cuando Zero se separó, mirando completamente perplejo a su amigo. No creía lo que había echo recién. ¡Lo habían besado, y él se dejó llevar! X parecía indiferente, serio, observándole… Zero no pudo quitar su mirada, quería más, oh, claro que sí, pero no entendía qué diantres trataba de hacer X con él, ni siquiera tuvo un instante para pensar en las últimas palabras que le había dicho, y ya se estaba deleitando con el beso que le había entregado de manera inesperada._

_Zero temió bastante este comportamiento, le extrañaba ver a X así¡Él no es así! No es del tipo de gente que hace cosas tan repentinas sin el consentimiento del otro, más aún con él. X sabía completamente que con Zero no se le podía tratar como a un cualquiera, pero aún así lo había echo, se le había abalanzado a besarlo… Sin siquiera saber la respuesta de Zero._

_X se acercó nuevamente y lamió los labios de su amado, como si estuviera tentándolo a seguir con su expresión de cariño. Zero al no saber qué hacer, prefirió aceptar sus deseos, y se dejó llevar por las intenciones de X. El de azul volvió a enlazar el beso, y Zero lo disfrutó, también correspondiéndole de la misma manera. Ambos sintieron sus cuerpos ir aumentando su temperatura a mil por hora, ahora ya no importaba el frío, tenían bastante para calentarse mutuamente._

_X fue bajando hasta el cuello de Zero, besándole también, con mucho cuidado. Zero suspiraba, sintiendo un enorme placer corriéndole por todo su ser. No le parecía mucho la idea de que X sea el que dominara en esto, pero… ¡Qué va¡Le gustaba! No quería detenerse, ahora que X se estaba comportando tan raro (pero bien ;D), debía aprovechar… Sintió las frías manos de X por debajo de su camiseta acariciar su pecho, delineando con sus dedos todo sector, haciendo estremecer levemente al rubio. Le encantaba esa sensación, nunca antes alguien le había causado algo así con tan sólo una caricia, se notaba que X lo excitaba muy fácilmente._

_Pero de repente, su placer se desvaneció cuando X se detuvo súbitamente. Zero abrió sus ojos para observarle. ¡Y eso que estaban tan bien!. Y luego, dolor; un enorme dolor, al sentir como X se intentaba mantener sobre Zero, sujetándose de su cintura, enterrando sus uñas. Al parecer X estaba volviendo a su estado débil, o peor aún, lo estaba sufriendo. Zero intentó hacer que X lo soltara, pero éste estaba muy sujetado, no quería separarse… Zero también sufrió cuando X presionó con más fuerza sus dedos, tanta que le causó unas injurias terribles, cuyas no tardaron en comenzar a sangrar._

_-Z-Zero…- X se oía cansado, débil, con miedo. Sus voz era entrecortada y jadeante. Zero no supo que hacer, pero no iba a aguantar que X lo siguiera lastimando._

_Tomó con fuerzas el rostro de X, e hizo que le viera fijamente. Se impresionó al ver los ojos de su amigo completamente vacíos, sin ningún resplandor que señalara tener vida. Estaba llorando… De inmediato acertó, X no estaba para nada conciente de lo que hacía._

_-¡X¡Calma, me estás… Haciendo daño…!- Intentó hablarle para que reaccionara. Pero su rostro se empalideció al sentir como X, gritando de terror y dolor, enterraba completamente sus manos dentro de él, saltando sangre a borbotones. Zero arqueó su cuerpo, tomando por los brazos a su amigo. No le importó que a X también le doliera más aún estar haciéndole daño, ya no aguantaba más. Utilizando una fuerza sobrehumana lo arrojó contra una pared de la cueva, azotándolo abruptamente._

_X cayó al piso en acto seguido, ahora sin mostrar ninguna respuesta. Zero estuvo varios segundos intentando detener el flujo de sangre que caía por su cuerpo, hasta que lo logró; sabía que su sistema de auto-reparación iba a activarse de inmediato y comenzar a cubrir sus heridas. Aún así le dolía bastante… Pero como si le hubieran dado un buen golpe en el rostro, reaccionó a darse cuenta lo terrible que le había echo a X. Por lo débil que se encontraba le costó bastante ponerse de pie y acercarse lo más rápido posible a su amigo, que yacía en el suelo, aún, sin dar señales de vida. Lo tomó y lo zarandeó un poco, completamente preocupado de haberlo matado con el golpe._

_-X… Por favor, despierta… Agh, yo no…- Pero no respondió, al parecer se había desmayado por completo por el golpe, al menos respiraba… Zero lo abrazó con fuerzas, lamentando de nuevo lo que había echo._

_Y de nuevo la cueva se quedó en silencio._

Zero apretó sus puños con fuerza al recordar aquello, bajando levemente la mirada. Después de lo que había sucedido, decidió tomar riendas en el asunto. El cuerpo de X lo estaba haciendo hacer cosas inimaginables, por culpa del frío, y posiblemente, por su estado mental… Zero sabía que X también estaba muy deprimido por todo lo que había pasado ese día, por lo cual, era probable que en algún momento reaccionara involuntariamente, no se sabe de qué manera, pero dejó a Zero casi sin aliento… No se pudo perdonar el echo de que había disfrutado aquel momento inconsciente de X, y al final de cuentas le había echo un daño tremendo…

X miró preocupado a Zero, se le veía muy pensativo, y su expresión mostraba algo de culpabilidad. No sabía porqué, pero le intrigaba bastante. No encontraba las palabras para comenzar una conversación, le tenía temor a que Zero no le volviera a responder de nuevo, así que prefirió mantenerse en silencio, mientras que se sentaba, ya retomando un poco sus fuerzas.

Ninguno se dirigió palabra alguna, por muchos minutos. Permanecieron mirando la fogata, pensando…

Zero entrecerró un poco sus ojos.- X… Quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero no quiero que te… Alarmes o algo así… Quiero que me respondas con un sí o un no…-

El chico de cabello castaño miró confuso a su compañero, la pregunta lo atrapó por sorpresa.- Claro, ojalá no sea del todo--

-¿Tu me amas?- Preguntó sin más preámbulos.

Y se sintió como si el mundo entero se callara. X estaba pasando por una fase de tornarse en todos los colores rojos existentes, mientras que miraba con ojos del porte de un plato de sopera al rubio, quien permanecía sin darle una mirada, esperando la respuesta en silencio. Su corazón parecía estallar de su pecho, y su respiración era acelerada y descontrolada. Sintió un nudo enorme en su garganta, evitándole responder, o tan si quiera pensar en una respuesta.

Y pues sí que lo había dejado "plop". X sabía bastante bien que lo amaba, pero… No quería decírselo, no tan repentinamente… Él esperaba que si tuviese que decirlo, fuera en su momento, y a su voluntad, pero ya no podía hacer nada, Zero le había pedido una respuesta, y X había aceptado… Claro sin saber que le iba a preguntar cosa semejante.

Zero suspiró ya después de un par de minutos sin oír tan si quiera una reacción de X (bueno, no lo estaba mirando, así que no podía ver la cara de perplejo que tenía).- Lo siento… Creo que no debí haber preguntado algo así… Neh, qué estupidez… Sólo olvídalo…-

X se calmó, pero se entristeció al ver cómo Zero se había desilusionado al no recibir una respuesta; lo pudo ver por el tono de voz que puso. Pero por más que tratara, no podía responderle, no se encontraba listo…

-Es sólo que…- Zero volvió a retomar la palabra, en un tono muy desesperanzado.- Viendo las circunstancias… Deseaba preguntarte eso… Antes de…-

-¿Circunstancias¿Antes de qué, Zero…?- Preguntó X, un poco intrigado, no le gustaba el aire temeroso que se puso en el ambiente.

-Antes de que muramos…- Dijo Zero, suspirando.

-¿Mu-Muramos…¿De qué hablas…?-

Bajó más la mirada, temía decírselo, pero debía.- Sucede que… Estamos aquí atrapados en la tormenta… No tenemos alimento, ni menos abrigo… No tengo la menor idea donde nos encontramos, y al parecer nadie podrá venir a salvarnos… No a tiempo…- X tragó saliva al escuchar eso.- Así que…- Zero se volteó y miró fijamente a su compañero.- Necesito saberlo…-

X desvió la mirada. Ahora ya no tenía la menor opción, debía hablar ahora que no sabían cuanto tiempo más tenían ellos de vida antes de morir congelados allí. Pero súbitamente, como si fuera por una fuerza involuntaria, fijó la vista en sus manos… Rojas, ensangrentadas…

-Z-Zero…- Sintió un horror enorme inundarle, sin saber porqué tenía las manos así.- Qué… Q-Qué…-

-Hm, era inevitable que te dieras cuenta…- Murmuró Zero como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Al parecer ya no le importaba nada, sabiendo que su fin estaba cerca.

X intentó quitar la mirada de sus manos, pero era algo tan petrificante, estaba completamente aterrado… Luego miró al piso, aquellas manchas que había visto, no era para nada barro… Era también sangre… Y hacia Zero, las heridas que tenía en su cintura… Miró sus manos nuevamente, luego a Zero, y luego sus manos. Temió lo peor.

Bajó su mirada, temblando de terror, mientras que permanecía observando sus manos ensangrentadas.- Zero… ¿Qué… He… Hecho…?- Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sintiéndose culpable de haberle echo tal daño a su amigo.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, X sintió como los brazos de Zero lo rodeaban, haciendo que se apegara a él. X no alzó la mirada, sólo intentó calmarse un poco, puesto que cualquier idea de lo que había sucedido en su estado de inconsciencia para estar así, le provocaba un terror increíble.

-Al llegar aquí… Lo único que yo sentía era un sentimiento de culpabilidad y tristeza enorme…- Comenzó a explicar Zero, manteniendo el abrazo.- Así que lo único que pude hacer es llorar y sollozar por todo lo que había sucedido en el día, las cosas que te había echo… Me sentía muy mal por ello…- X ahora comprendió el hecho de que tuviese el rostro como si hubiera llorado a morir.- Fue algo estúpido, puesto que tu estabas completamente inconsciente, y no podías escuchar lo que yo te decía…-

Conforme X escuchaba, misteriosamente, sintió como si le vinieran recuerdos que no creyó haber tenido… Pero ahí volvían, aclarándose muy lentamente. Siguió oyendo lo que decía, sin levantar la mirada, no quería verle la cara a Zero.

-Entre todos mis intentos para mantenerte con vida, te abracé, para entibiar tu cuerpo, mientras seguía tratando de hablarte… Pero sorpresivamente tú despertaste, o algo así… Comenzaste a decirme cosas de que dejara de disculparme y luego… Me… Me…- Zero no pudo continuar, le dolió abruptamente tan sólo pensarlo.

-_A quien yo quiero… A quien yo amo…-  
_

X sintió cómo esas palabras aparecían rondando en su mente. Se sonrojó completamente. La escena apareció como por arte de magia en su cabeza. ¡Se lo había dicho? Sin quererlo se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de esconder su rubor, manchándose de sangre (de nuevo, recuerden cuando no quiso decirle en qué pensaba? xD). Zero no dijo nada, no le estaba mirando fijamente, pero debía decírselo de todas maneras.

-Me dijiste que me…- Bajó la mirada, aún sin mirar a su compañero.

-No sigas, Zero, no quiero saber más…- Interrumpió X en voz baja.

El rubio lentamente posó su mirada en el rostro de su amigo, quien ahora estaba intentando evitar llorar, limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que emanaban de sus ojos con sus brazos. X estaba ahora más que destrozado, ahora que Zero de todos modos sabía que lo amaba, y se lo había dicho inconscientemente… Para variar, ya se imaginó la secuela, de cómo llegó a tener esas heridas allí, sus manos ensangrentadas, era algo fácil de ver, por lo cual, es posible que ahora Zero no quiera absolutamente nada con él… Ya lo había perdido, y todo por su estado inconsciente.

Muchos minutos en silencio para cuando X calmó su leve llanto; Zero sólo se quedó mirándole, como si esperara algo… Y se dignó a hablarle.

-Lo que yo quiero saber…- X se calló súbitamente escuchando atento las palabras.- Es si tú, el X conciente, ya despierto… Me amas de verdad…-

No supo porqué, pero el cuerpo de X sintió un impulso, quizás no estaba todo acabado. Por un lado, Zero dejó del lado la parte inconsciente y ahora se dirigía al consciente, vivito y coleante, y por el otro, Zero podía esperar dos respuestas, no sólo una obvia. X se puso a pensar…

La tormenta ahora había cubierto casi toda la entrada con nieve, ahora con menos posibilidades de escapatoria. Un par de ruidos estruendosos se oían desde afuera; era el viento que ahora estaba totalmente feroz. No era ningún chiste que las tormentas de ese sector eran mortales.  
X restregó un poco sus manos contra el suelo, para quitarse la sangre de ellas, pero era casi en vano, haciendo que se alterara un poco. Aún siendo un Hunter de la mejor categoría, si hay algo que despreciaba, era ver sangre… Le daba un aire de asesino, no sabía porqué, y peor aún si esta era la de su amigo. Zero permaneció esperando la respuesta calmadamente… Quería saber…

El de azul tragó saliva; estaba dispuesto a decírselo, pero súbitamente algo lo detuvo. ¿Y si se lo decía sin que él sintiera lo mismo? Quizás la mejor respuesta sea un no, así no terminarían tan mal… Supuso que lo que sea que le haya echo a Zero inconscientemente, le debió haber dejado cierto trauma. Pero realmente deseaba decirle la verdad. Esto era un 50/50, habían también posibilidades de que Zero también piense igual, como las que hay que no… ¿Qué hacer¿Qué hacer?

-Y-Yo… Zero… Pues…- Comenzó a balbucear, sintiendo que los nervios iban cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ahora se sentía acorralado por la emoción y a la vez temor.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Zero. Se veía tan interesado, pero a la vez muy serio. A lo mejor tenía razón, Zero necesitaba saber si lo que sentía sobre su amor era falso, para así perdonarle lo que hizo cuando no estaba consciente. Sin embargo no quería mentirle… Vaya que lo amaba. Agachó su cabeza, viendo de nuevo a sus manos.

Zero se desesperó al ver que X no le iba a responder. Oyó ciertos crujidos del exterior, haciendo que se alarmara más; sintió un escalofrío terrible, como si se le consumiera el tiempo velozmente… Era un mal presentimiento. Más crujidos, más fuerte se oía la tormenta, más cerca del… Fin.

Tomó con fuerza a X del rostro, haciendo que lo mirara.- ¡X, por favor, responde!

-Zero, yo… ¡No puedo!- X se asustó de la manera en que lo observaba.

-¡Si no me lo dices, lo diré yo!- Zero ya parecía frenético, esa mirada de temor…

-¿Qué?- No entendió a qué se refería.

-¡X, yo te--!

Y luego se sintió un golpe tremendo, sonidos de rompedura infernales, y ambos se quedaron callados sin decir palabras, para cuando el fuego de la fogata se oscureció y todo se puso negro. La nieve se vino adentro de la cueva brutalmente, y cubrió todo… Luego un derrumbe, y luego silencio.

* * *

… Último cap? … Mentí! HAHAHAHAHAHA (sale corriendo) 


	7. Capitulo 7

**Corazón de Hielo **

By Karin.EXE, n.n nyo!

Pareja: X / Zero  
Genero: Romance /Angustia  
PG-13 o.oU

No me vengan con que me he tardado un chorrazo en actualizar esta cosa, de veras que éste capítulo que es meramente corto, lo tengo listo desde hace un buen. Lo que pasa es que estuve esperando un tiempo a que me dejaran reviews del capítulo anterior, cosa que ocurrió muuuuy lentamente… Y bueno, al final recibí más reviews y eso, me digné a postear esta cosa, realmente ya le quiero poner un fin a este fic.

Kyoru: Gracias, usted siempre fiel a mi fic, mi niña, aunque sea la que más me ha presionado, física y mentalmente :DU Te parecieron irritantes las dudas de X? Bueno, qué quieres que haga, si fuera por mí, hubiera resumido todo en una línea pero necesitaba ponerle 'wendy' al asunto. He aquí el último cap para que ya no tenga con que amenazarme!

Ludra-Jenova: Sí, X desespera, un asco de niño angustioso, pero si estuviera yo en una situación tal no encontraría nada… Ehm, romántico confesarme a alguien XD Psycho X! Wahaha, sí, siempre he tenido una manía de en mis fics poner una escenita media 'psycho' de cualquier personaje, y como ya es muy típico lo de Zero Irregular, y pienso que X algún día (mi gran sueño idolatrado estúpido sin razón) también comenzará a tener tendencias así, pues… Quise darle un cambio de la cursileria a algo mas atrevido y nuevo :D Y bueno, según vi en el OVA de Irregular Hunter X, el chico de azul le dejó unas horribles cicatrices a Sigma con sólo rasguñarle la cara, eso muestra la fuerza que tiene nuestro héroe o.o Otra cosa eso sí… Quería intentar eso de X/Zero, (o sea X de Seme woohoo!) así que eso XD Espero que te guste la última entrega.

Aliasan: Cierta parte de mi respuesta va en lo de antes de responder los reviews. Por otro lado, gracias, no sabía que me admirabas, de veras que no lo meresco por ser tan irresponsable y dejar a mis lectoras en ascuas, quizás por eso no me han dejado tanto review, pero bueno como vez ya le estoy poniendo fin a este fic de una buena vez, espero que os guste.

Caya chan: Creo que ya habíamos dejado en claro eso de que soy una escritora dramática a morir, y que secretamente soy guionista de esas teleseries cebollentas mexico-venezolanas-judías-afganistanas… Bueno, lo último no es verdad, y no creo que existan esas telenovelas en todo caso n.ñ Pero ya, aquí el fin por dios, para que no sufras tanto XD

Axl-zx: Haha, es bueno tener otra lectora, lástima que llegaste muy al final, o no sé si sea bueno o malo, con el chorrado de tiempo que se han tomado mis primeras lectoras esperando, no creo que sea tremenda desgracia encontrar el fic ya casi a su fin XD Aquí para que no seas una inútil infeliz como yo, haha.

Omega Protogirl: Te hizo llorar? Aw! (se emociona) Me encanta causar eso en la gente, que vean el sufrimiento, eso eso! Que vean que la tragedia y la tristeza va de la mano con lo exagerado y lo cursi! Cuidado con el suspenso, si ya no habrá mucho aquí… O si?

Faerie-Aisha: Chiquilla! Tanto tiempo XD Haha, me agrada esto que a muchas les gustó la parte sexy entre Zero y X (winkwink), aunque tienes razón, la parte de después fue muy freak… Ah bueno, necesitaba ponerle una interrupción muuuy abrupta y que causara otra tragedia, ya sabes que eso sucede en todo el fic, lo de la tragedia griega XD, y el final… Pom pom poooom, aquí se desenlaza todo.

3, 2, 1, yaoi!

Capìtulo 7.-

* * *

**Lugar: Algún lugar de la Montaña Snowlight  
Hora: 10:38 PM. **

-¿Se encuentran todos bien…?- Preguntó Signas hacia los Hunters, quienes estaban levantándose recién del piso. Todos asintieron con un poco de ansiedad, vaya que ese derrumbe los había pescado por sorpresa.

La verdad era que a consecuencia de la tormenta, varios árboles quedaron al borde de caerse de tanto haber sido agitados, a lo cual, en cualquier momento se iban a caer de todos modos. Fue como un efecto dominó, un árbol caía y empujaba al de al lado para caerse junto con el anterior, y con ello, se formo un terrible caos para los Hunters que aún buscaban a sus 2 camaradas. La tormenta ya se había detenido hacía más de una hora, y se habían puesto a buscar siguiendo el rastro de huellas que había dejado alguno de los dos Hunters en la nieve, al parecer cargando con otro porque las pisadas fueron muy profundas y por eso habían permanecido las huellas el suficiente tiempo para que fuesen encontradas. Fue un milagro esto… Pero ahora lo que menos querían imaginarse es que con este derrumbe se haya perdido todo rastro de ellos; había abarcado un enorme sector del área.

-Alia, contacta a los del hotel para confirmar que nos tomaremos más tiempo en la búsqueda, éste accidente también repórtalo.- Ordenó el superior.

-Sí, señor…- La operadora abrió su computadora personal y comenzó a llamar a los Hunters que se encontraban en el hotel. Tardaron un poco en responder; una voz muy familiar para Alia apareció, era joven y con cierto tono simpático, ya sabía de quien se trataba.- ¿Axl…?

-_Dime, Alia… ¿Ya encontraron a X y a Zero…?- _

-No, me temo que no, ha ocurrido un derrumbe por acá y tendremos que alargar la expedición- El tono de Alia se entristeció, cada segundo desperdiciado era vital, tenían que hallarlos cuanto antes.- Si tan sólo tuviéramos una pista…-

-_Yo creo que la hay… Es muy fácil…- _

-¿Eh?- Los ojos de Alia se alumbraron por unos segundos.- ¿La hay?-

-_Alia¿Hace cuanto que cesó la tormenta…?- _Axl hablaba con una indiferencia enorme, al parecer seguía afectado con lo sucedido, pero ya ni lo mostraba, sólo era un pequeño desenlace de estado de ánimo.

-Hace como una hora… ¿Porqué preguntas?-

-_Bueno, tú siendo una operadora, no deberías, ahora que no hay interferencia con la tormenta… ¿Poder rastrearlos?- _

Alia sintió como si le hubiesen caído 3 pianos encima. ¡Pero cuanta razón tenía¡Vaya que es bruta! Los Hunters observaron como ella comenzaba a golpearse la cabeza con la mano varias veces, haciendo que se les resbalara una gota de sudor muy, muuuuuy lentamente… Pero eso se fue cuando se volteó con los ojos prendidos en llamas; se veía que iba a proponer algo grande.

-¡De acuerdo, chicos¡Terminamos este trabajo hoy!- Varios miraron con esperanzas a la operadora, otros extrañados, y otros simplemente no captaban que ya su rescate iba a concluir en pocos minutos.

* * *

-Según la computadora, las señales se encuentran cerca…- Informaba la operadora mientras se hacían paso entre el gran derrumbe. 

-¿Signos de vida…?- Preguntó Signas en tono serio, aunque la verdad le preocupaba la respuesta.

La operadora no dijo nada, sólo siguió avanzando. Eso no le gustó nada a ninguno de los Hunters, pero sólo había que esperar… Al menos ya habían localizado sus señales. Resulta que los Repliroids son bastante fáciles de encontrar más que los humanos, ya que al ser máquinas, son programados de modo que sus operadores puedan seguir su rastro sin interrupción… Claro que eso no afirma si siguen con vida o no, ya que es sólo un mecanismo interior que no se apaga junto con el sistema central, así pueden encontrar también "cadáveres" de éstos cuando han sido asesinados o algo. Todos cruzaban sus dedos por que estuvieran bien…

- … Es aquí.- Se detuvo Alia al frente de una especie de montaña de árboles echos pedazos, toneladas de nieve y tierra, y el punto en donde se definiría el fin de la expedición.

Nadie dio un paso, no querían enterarse de lo que fuera a suceder, aunque estén vivos, también existía la posibilidad de que no… Y por el espectáculo que tienen al frente, ya más de uno dio por sí mismo la respuesta a su pregunta.

Alia reaccionó de inmediato y se dispuso a tratar de apartar todo escombro que quedara en esa pila, aunque no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para levantar los enormes troncos que habían allí, despejaba con sus manos la nieve y algunas ramas… No se iba a rendir, tenía que encontrarlos aunque ya hubieran partido de este mundo. Los demás sólo observaban; el temor de no encontrar lo que buscaran en este rescate era grande, sus piernas se habían paralizado y no articulaban palabras… Signas permanecía inmutable, también observando como la pobre operadora gastaba todas sus energías en algo que probablemente fuese en vano. Algunos comenzaron a bajar las miradas, ya daban por hecho que no había caso, debajo de esa pila no iban a sobrevivir…

-¡Qué rayos están esperando¡Este rescate no finaliza hasta que los encontremos!- Gritaba Alia, esforzándose el doble, con los ojos un poco llorosos.- ¡Vamos¡A trabajar!-

Pero seguían sin moverse, como si tuvieran cemento en los pies. La verdad… No valía la pena, encontraban que con saber que ya estaban muertos era ya algo horrible, no había que empeorar la situación confirmándolo con ver sus inertes cuerpos quién sabe de qué modo, aplastados, destrozados, congelados…

La operadora se disgustaba y se deprimía al ver que nadie iba a ayudarle. Sin siquiera preguntarles, podía leer sus mentes sin esperanzas, cuyo le traía más pena aún… No quería creerlo, pero debía afrontarlo… No podían estar con vida. Su escarbamiento entre la nieve se fue alentando, cada vez con menos fuerza, e inclinando más la cabeza, rindiéndose, dejando soltar esas lágrimas que se había retenido desde que X y Zero se habían ido del hotel hacia su muerte; nunca esperó que esto terminase así… Apoyó sus manos en el piso y sollozó por un largo rato. El resto sólo callaba.

La brisa permaneció impasible, y los pequeños copos de nieve caían muy suavemente. La tormenta había acabado… Ya no quedaba nada.

A causa del movimiento de escombros que hizo Alia, varias partes de lo de arriba de la montaña se fue derrumbando a falta de la base que fue retirada. Alia gritó llorando con todas sus ganas, ahora este derrumbe final debió haber terminado de demoler los cuerpos de una buena vez… Se llevó las manos al rostro, murmurando palabras que entre su lloriqueo no se le entendía nada, pero le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Bajaron todos las miradas, algunos también dejando brotar un par de lágrimas ya que gracias a Alia quien era la más herida en esto¿Cómo no se les iba a contagiar la tristeza? Esperaron varios minutos en silencio, recordando en sus mentes lo bueno que fueron, y cuánto los iban a extrañar… Lo único que se oía era a la operadora que al paso de los minutos su llanto se apaciguaba entre atragantos por sollozar demasiado y porque se le iban agotando las fuerzas, aunque por ella, lloraría toda la noche.

* * *

**Lugar: Hotel de la Montaña Snowlight  
Hora: 10:50 PM.**

Axl, con el transmisor en la mano, estaba mirando el cielo estrellado. Ya había escuchado todo el incidente, sin mencionar palabra al respecto, sólo se escuchaba por el otro lado del radio la voz melancólica de Alia…

Sus ojos se fueron apagando, al parecer era el último en creer la noticia. Pensó unos instantes lo que significaba esto… Perder a Zero y a… X… Se le formó ese nudo de nuevo en la garganta, pero no quería llorar, no otra vez.

Pero.

Como si fuera por arte de magia, una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo.

Axl alzó la mirada y se quedó mirando por donde desapareció…. Y sonrió.

* * *

Alia detuvo estrepitosamente su llanto cuando vio como una mano que salió de la nieve por poco le golpeaba el rostro, haciendo que se cayera al piso retrocediendo un poco. Los ojos de todos se pusieron del tamaño de balones de futball, de la perplejidad e impresión; fue súbitamente inesperado eso. 

La mano fue abriéndose espacio, como si intentara salir el cuerpo de adentro, aunque le costaba bastante. Se notaban heridas en los dedos y lo poco que había afuera de brazo. La navegadora observaba esto en estado de shock, con las mejillas rojizas y los ojos un poquito rojos…

Y luego parpadeó.- ¡POR DIOS, ESTÁN VIVOS!- Y llamó de inmediato a todos sus acompañantes a que se pusieran manos a la obra.

No tardaron mucho en tiempo en terminar de retirar todos los escombros… Alia sonreía, y lloraba nuevamente, pero esta vez de alegría… Signas lanzaba ordenes de un lado a otro, para que trabajaran más rápido.

-¡Ya casi estamos listos!- Dijo un Hunter, terminando de cargar un gran tronco junto a otros.

Y al fin se les pudo ver, ambos Hunters… Con vida, gracias al cielo. Varios Hunters se acercaron a ayudarlos, pero se detuvieron un poco a ver el ambiente… Había muchísima sangre, por el suelo, por los restos de nieve que quedaba… Ambos heridos de pie a cabeza, parece que se salvaron de pura suerte de este derrumbe.

-A-Agh…- Dijo el herido, cargando al otro que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos.- Qué bien… No pensaba… Q-Que nos… Encontrarían… …- Tosió un poco, mientras intentaba avanzar, pero sus piernas estaban muy débiles y entumecidas, no se pudo mover un poco para cuando se fue de bruces al suelo con su compañero.

-¡Comandante!- Los Hunters corrieron en su socorro, tomando a ambos entre varios y ayudándolos a ponerse de pie, aunque al inconsciente lo tuvieron que cargar de todos modos.

Alia andaba sonriendo entre lágrimas de alegría, mientras se comunicaba con los del hotel para avisar la buena noticia. Casi apenas se le podían entender las palabras de la emoción, pero se daba a entender que habían buenos resultados.- ¡Sí, sí! Preparen por favor dos camillas, ambos están heridos… No, sobrevivirán, no son injurias tan graves… Sí, gracias.-

-Ne, Alia… Gracias…-

Volteó su mirada, sin soltar el transmisor.- ¿Huh…¿Porqué…?-

-Por nunca perder las esperanzas en encontrarnos…- Le sonrió, débilmente.

-Yo te agradezco también… Por cuidar a X-kun, en todo momento, Zero…- Le devolvió la sonrisa, abrazándole con fuerzas.

-¡Auch! Alia-chan, me… Lastimas…- Se quejó Zero, intentando no moverse para no aumentar el dolor. Alia se separó rápidamente, disculpándose repetitivamente, y luego sonriéndole de nuevo.

Al fin había terminado esta tormenta... Al fin.

* * *

**Lugar: Hotel de la Montaña Snowlight.  
Hora: 11:48 PM. **

-¿Seguro que te sientes mejor…?- Preguntó el rubio a su compañero, que caminaba como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Por vigésima cuarta vez¡Sí!- Respondió riendo.

-Los sistemas de auto-reparación sirvieron bastante.- Comentó Alia, caminando al frente de ambos, guiándolos a sus respectivas habitaciones.- Y… Fue una suerte que protegieras a X-kun en el derrumbe, Zero… Sino habría tenido lesiones bastante serias…-

-¡Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi amigo!- Codeó Zero a X, con artos ánimos.

-Sí, gracias…- Agregó el chico, aunque no muy feliz del todo, intentaba disimular una sonrisa. La palabra "amigo" no le sonó nada bien… Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, lo único que le apetecía era llegar a su cuarto y descansar de tan agitado día (y no es chiste o.O).

Pasaron luego minutos en silencio, avanzando por los pasillos, siguiendo a Alia. Luego se detuvieron al frente de una puerta, y la operadora observó la etiqueta que andaba colgando de la llave que le habían entregado. Ambos esperaron a que dijera algo, o que indicase de quién era la habitación.

-Bien, habitación 69-XD, aquí duermen ustedes dos.- Dijo sin más ni nada.

-… ¡EH?- Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.- ¿Los dos juntos¡Porqué?- Sus mejillas se fueron ruborizando poco a poco.

-Pues, esta es la habitación que me dijo la recepcionista, para los dos…- Sonrió un poco nerviosa al ver las expresiones de disgusto de ambos.

-¡Se supone que cada uno tenía su propia habitación! - Se quejó Zero.

-¿Signas se había encargado de que todos tuviéramos habitaciones, no?- Preguntó X, Alia asintió.- Qué raro, de haber faltado habitaciones no nos habría puesto juntos… ¿O sí…?

En otro lugar.

-Axl¡ERES UN GENIO!- Se reía el pelirrojo, observando escondido en una esquina del pasillo como sus dos víctimas seguían quejándose de esto.- Ya era hora que funcionaran mis planes…-

* * *

**Lugar: Habitación 69-XD  
Hora: 12:04 AM. **

-De acuerdo… Yo dormiré en el sofá y tú en la cama, porque necesitas más reposo.- Propuso Zero, acomodándose entre los cojines del sofá.

-Pero… Tu también lo necesitas, hiciste todo el esfuerzo de mantenernos con vida…- Le replicó el chico de azul, sentado a los pies de la cama, acariciando un poco las sábanas, se veía bastante cómoda, y como era para dos personas, era muy amplia.

-Sí, pero eres el más lastimado, y además no permitiré que duermas incómodo.- El tono de Zero curiosamente era calmado, como si no estuviese interesado en lo más mínimo en discutir más sobre la situación.

X se dejó caer sobre la cama, verdad que estaba muy fatigado. Física y mentalmente… Sentía algo de angustia con la diferencia de ambos después de lo sucedido… ¿Habrá sucedido en serio todo esto? Si fuese un sueño, le hubiera gustado despertar, y haber evitado todo lo que pasó… Mas simplemente parece que ya lo hizo, y sigue igual.

-Iré… A bañarme un poco, necesito refrescarme después de lo sucedido y relajarme… Y además lavar este pelo que está hecho un asco.- Zero se levantó y se encerró en el baño, dejando a X aún tendido en la cama, mirando el techo fijamente.

X siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, se revolcó un poco en la cama, como si intentara despejarse de ellos, pero no podía, para variar su cuerpo le dolía aún. No podía sacarse de la mente lo que pasó allá en la cueva, los sucesos, las emociones… Y nada, Zero estaba igual… Le desesperó un poco¿Estará simulando que nada pasó para no herirse más? Si fuese así, quizás significaba que los sentimientos que le había dicho inconscientemente no fueron aceptados, y no lo serían en conciencia. Quizás.

Siguió revolcándose un poco más, no le gustaba para nada esa idea… Se sintió nervioso, más aún viendo ahora que iba a dormir en la misma habitación que Zero, aunque no en la misma cama… Eso se vería muy raro. Realizó que la verdadera razón de que no quiera estar con él en la cama sería porque quiere alejarse de él un tiempo, ahora que conoce sus sentimientos… Uhm, bueno, eso cree, no está 100 por ciento seguro… Aunque si no fuese así, le hubiese gustado mucho dormir con Zero, sentirse acompañado durante la noche, compartir el calor… ¡Ha! Se enredó entre las sábanas, intentando librarse de esos pensamientos tan repentinos, tanto que se cayó con sábana y todo contra el piso, dándose un fuerte golpe.

Zero salió corriendo del baño.- ¡X¿Qué pasó¿Te encuentras bien…?-

X alzó la mirada y vio a Zero en una bata de baño blanca, al parecer aún ni se había metido a la ducha. Sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente, X sonrojado y a medias avergonzado y Zero preocupado pero sin mencionar palabra. Se puso de pie de un brinco, agachando la cabeza, y se sentó así mismo de nuevo en la cama. El otro sólo le miró con cierto desconcierto… Notó que a X le molestaba algo, y como su curiosidad es mayor que su cuidado intensivo por su cabello (necesitaba dar una analogía graciosa xD), se le acercó lentamente y le tomó por los hombros.

-¿Te sientes bien, X-kun…?- El tono de Zero cambió a uno suave y bajo, como si incitara a hablar de algo privado pero con confianza.

-De acuerdo, la respuesta es: No.- Dijo secamente.

Zero ya sabía que después de lo sucedido X no andaba del todo bien, pero no quería molestarlo con la pregunta, aunque de todos modos la terminó haciendo. Ahora se sentó a un lado de él, mirando hacia la pared de frente, como siempre, nunca mirando a quien le habla. Suspiró un poco y comenzó a hablar.

-Es por… Lo que pasó allá¿No¿Te sigue molestando…?-

-No es que me moleste, Zero-kun. Es solo que…- Agachó más la cabeza.- Me dejó con la duda…-

-¿Duda de qué?- Movió sus ojos para mirarlo, pero no movió nada más.

-Sobre… … Tu sabes…- Se sonrojó de todo el rostro, haciendo que se llevara las manos a éste, suspirando pesadamente.

Zero calló por varios segundos, pensando… La pregunta que quedó suspendida en el espacio nunca fue respondida, ya que al final sobrevivieron, y además fueron interrumpidos. X callaba también, mordiéndose el labio inferior; andaba tomando decisiones en su mente, decisiones grandes…

-Antes del derrumbe… Ibas a decirme algo…-

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta a Zero.- ¿Eh…?-

X comenzó a sonreír débilmente.- ¿No recuerdas? Lucías tan desesperado…-

-¿Desesperado, yo¡Bah! Seguro seguías inconsciente.- Se excusó el rubio, desviando la mirada, para no mostrar su leve sonrojo. X le miró medio disgustado.

-Ok, corte. No quiero discutir ahora, demasiado por hoy.-

-Hey, hey, nadie está discutiendo… Calma…-

-Entonces dime lo que ibas a decirme.- Zero se volvió a callar.- Y mírame a la cara cuando hablemos¿Ok?- Le tomó del rostro y le hizo voltear de modo que le mirara frente a frente.

Pero cuando se volvieron a mirar, ambos se quedaron en un trance silencioso, mirándose mutuamente. Ambos andaban bien ruborizados, en un lugar tan cómodo y tentativo… Momento perfecto.

-¿Y bien…?- Rompió X el hielo, en voz baja.

-Yo te había echo la pregunta primero…- Zero nunca pierde en esto¿No creen?

Frunció el seño y bajó la mirada, para ponerse a pensar de nuevo. Zero esperó pacientemente esta vez, aunque le ponía nervioso tener aún las manos de X sobre las mejillas, estaban bien frías. Súbitamente éstas bajaron un poco, llegando por el cuello, luego acariciándole los hombros, metiéndolas muy lentamente dentro de la bata…

-¿X-kun…?- Preguntó antes que nada el rubio.

Se detuvo.- ¿Quieres saber mi respuesta…? Bueno… Viendo las circunstancias…- Citó esa frase que dijo Zero en la cueva.- No puedo responderte en palabras… Pero sí en…-

Y con ello le plantó un beso bien fuerte, apasionado, esperando a que Zero le correspondiera del mismo modo. Pero… No hizo nada. X se separó y lo miró con tristeza, no podía creerlo. Zero luego le sonrió.

-Bien, algo que no me gusta de esta situación es que seas tú el dominante.- X abrió los ojos bien enormes, eso no se lo esperó.- Pero sí, hm… Comparto tu idea… Aha, supongo funcionamos.- Lo dijo en un tono bromista antes de lanzarse sobre X y dejarlo bien acorralado entre la cama y él.

-Significa que…- X estaba que lloraba de la alegría.

-Ya, ya, hemos sido unos emos todo el santo día, dejemos que el cuerpo se comunique ahora…- Y lo calló besándole, tomándole de las mejillas para trabajar con mejor facilidad, ahora que tenía su respuesta, andaba feliz.

X le fue retirando la bata nuevamente, y Zero le sacó la ligera camisa que tenía puesta, ambos en un ritmo entremezclado con las respiraciones, el son de cómo sus temperaturas aumentaban, las caricias, los besos…

Ésta iba a ser su noche, y que no termine.

Por otro lado…

En la habitación de al lado, estaba un joven sentado, pegado a la pared, con un estetoscopio, escuchando el ruido del cuarto de X y Zero. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja andaba posada en su rostro, no podía sentirse mejor en toda su vida.

-Haha, de algo me iba a servir, aunque no funcionara lo mío con X, igual iba a escucharte…- Decía Axl, riéndose para sus adentros.

Y vaya que escuchaba muy bien, los gemidos de X fueron los primeros que le excitaron, nunca había escuchado esa voz en un tono tan divino, se sentía en el cielo escucharlo así… Hasta cerraba sus ojos imaginándose a sí mismo en la situación con X. Bueno, no todo había salido mal.

-Eha… Ya se activó éste otro de la planta baja.- Frunció Axl el seño cuando sintió que sus pantalones se apretaron un poco.- Ha… Estas han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida…-

* * *

**FIN. FINITO. END. OWARI. WHATEVEEEER!**

Sí, niñas, el Apocalipsis ha llegado, porque terminé este fic de una endemoniada vez XD ¡Qué happy estoy! Haha… Seguro varias querían ver escenas morbosas entre X y Zero¡Las pillé! La verdad es que nunca he sido buena escribiendo esa clase de escenas, y quería dejar esto en el libre pensamiento de las lectoras. Además, este fic era más centrado en como se creaba el romance entre estos dos, ya cuando concluía, el resto es historia o.O Ha… 

Un hint, pensaba hacerle una secuela, eh, tengo ideas, pero la neta que ni ustedes ni yo andan con ánimos de seguir esperando un chorrazo de tiempo a que vuelva a darme la gana de escribir. Así que doy por terminado este fic de una buena vez, y gracias a todas por leer, me gustó el recibimiento que me han dado, que les gustara mi manera de escribir, y también que me aguantaran a lo largo del año que ha pasado con este fic XD Haha… ¡Gracias a todas, y todos si es que hay!

Y por cierto, lo del cuarto 69-XD, haha, no puedo tener menos imaginación XD.

¡Déjen los últimos reviews! Y podré convertirme en una niña inútil feliz con un fic terminado.


End file.
